Mala Actitud (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Ryan un marine de los Estados Unidos comienza a trabajar para la familia Casannova, donde conocerá a Sofía, una muchacha engreída y altiva. Ella marginara a Ryan, hasta el puede conseguir su venganza a causa de un libro...
1. Chapter 1

**-La historia y personajes son de _NUESTRA _auditoría, excepto los conocidos por la _Saga Crepúsculo._**

**_Señorita_Morena y Valeria Vulturi._**

* * *

CAPITULO 1

(Sofía Pov)

-apúrate Sofía -.

Mi madre me dijo por quinta vez.

Subí el volumen de mi Ipod escuchando mi música favorita. Metal, en toda mi familia el metal era algo tan como el aire que respirábamos cada día.

Termine de guardar mis cuadernos, esos cuadernos en donde guardaban mis notas como cada acontecimiento que me pasaba, eran como mis diarios… mis diarios privados.

Tome mi maleta de mano saliendo de la habitación, camine hacia la puerta del departamento en el cual viví casi toda mi vida.

Mi padre era profesor, y vivimos en Brasil, Rio de Janeiro. El era Italiano, al igual que toda mi familia, solo por algunas acepciones, como mi prima lucia que su marido era un surfista de Australia, los cuales visitaba siempre.

Justo ahora volvíamos Italia, a Roma precisamente. Allí vivía toda mi familia, mis abuelos, tíos y el resto de mis primos.

Subí al coche mirando hacia delante, mis padres hablaban, los podía escuchar aunque tuviese la música.

Mi madre. Típica ama de casa dedicada a su marido, ella era un sol. No lo negaba, pero a pesar de que tenia estudios, era lista. Pero a un así se quedaba junto a mi padre. Siempre.

Mi padre. El era, bueno simplemente era como él. Desde muy joven había estudiado filosofía, de hecho esa era su vida. Tenía varios libros, premios, reconocimientos. Sabía varias lenguas vivas como muertas, en fin, era un típico sabelotodo. Y era mi padre, un buen padre.

Jamás me prohibió nada. Siempre, me dio todo lo que quería.

Era diferente a mis tíos, o mi abuelo. El era…liberal, en verdad me agrada. Siempre podía salir por ahí, a la playa o de va ciciones.

Camine junte a mis padres hacia el avión.

Viajábamos en avión business, al igual que siempre.

Éramos Casannova, y teníamos clases.

"_con la clase se nace" -._

Solía decía mi abuelo, y cuando razón tenía.

Me senté en unos de los cómodos asientos del avión, al igual que mis padres.

-mañana es tu cumpleaños hija mi madre.

Al hacerlo la mire quitando mis auriculares.

-lo recuerdo mamá -.

Y como no recodarlo. Cumplía 16, y comenzaba la universidad. Al igual que mi padre, los dos éramos unos cerebritos. Lo cual, no me molestaba.

-¿y qué quieres de regalo? -.

-un Ferrari azul con mi nombre bromeando.

-será tuyo -.

Rodé mis ojos riendo al escuchar mi padre.

-y comenzaras la universidad mi padre orgullo.

-lo sé sonriendo -.

-¿y qué estudiaras? -.

-estudiare ingeniería nuclear conteste a mi padre sonriendo.

El comenzó a reírse -.

-puedes estudiar algo más de ¿letras? riendo -.

-claro que no dije mientras reíamos, siempre me decía lo mismo y yo siempre le contestaba lo mismo.

-¿en donde estudiaras? mi madre -.¿harvard?¿Boston? ¿oxford? -.

-no é án demasiado lejos -.

-¿y en donde será querida? -.

-en la universidad de Bolonia í ampliamente -.

-buena elección mi padre sonriendo -.

Estudiaría en la misma universidad donde el había empezado.

(Ryan Pov)

Había terminado mi servicio en Afganistán. Mi padre había muerto.

"o yo lo hubiese matado"-.

Mire fijamente hacia el cielo mientras fumaba.

Había crecido en una vieja granja al norte de Estados Unidos, donde estaba actualmente. No tenía nada, lo poco que valía esto ya lo había vendido.

No podía quedarme aquí…no podía.

Con lo poco que me habían pagado por este lugar, y el dinero que me dieron por mi servicio decidí irme a Italia.

Era lo mejor.

Apague la colilla del cigarrillo con la punta de mi bota militar. Cogí mi bolso, y comencé a caminar fuera de aquella maldita granja.

* * *

_**Aquí les dejamos el fick de SOFIA, la hija de Vladimir ^^ Esperamos sus comentarios en este fanfic ^^ que tiene una gran historia.**_

_**Un saludo.**_

_**SeñoritaMorena y Valeria Vulturi.**_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

(Pov Bryan)

Al llegar a Italia me di cuenta de que no dominaba exactamente bien el idioma, pero tampoco es que me importaba.

La gente me miraba. Mis botas militares hacía ruido en ese suelo impoluto y sacaba dos cabezas a la gente... la altura era necesaria para el servicio militar.

Mi pelo estaba completamente rapado de los lados solo un poco más largo en la parte superior y en mi cuello colgaban las chapas que había usado para el servicio.

Fui con mi petate hasta la puerta principal y al salir hice un silbido para que un puto taxi se parase.

Me quedaría en casa de un conocido hasta encontrar un trabajo.

Con mi tamaño y mi aspecto era complicado encontrar un trabajo normal... y mi gran problema era simple, no había pisado un colegio, no sabía leer ni escribir.

Pero eso a mi padre no parecía importarle, sin embargo era jodidamente letal.

Subí al taxi.

-Necesito que me lleve a la calle...- miré el papel y las letras apuntadas- aquí-.

El taxista no dijo nada puso el taxímetro en marcha y fuimos directos a esa calle.

Roma era una cuidad bonita, pero tanta gente, la verdad era que me agobiaba demasiado.

(Pov Sofia)

-Pero no entiendo este tema- le dije a mi padre-.

-Eso es de ciencias... no puedo ayudarte-.

El trayecto en avión había sido largo... mi padre había querido hacerles una visita a mis abuelos y tíos y la verdad era que los había echado de menos.

Verio se sentó a mi lado en el gran salón de la casa.

-¿Que duda tienes?-.

-Pues va sobre física quántica-.

-Bueno eso está chupado-.

-Habló el superdotado- susurré-.

-Ey no te metas con mi intelecto, tu padre tiene una media buena pero el chico es de letras, no le pidas a los olmos que den peras pequeña-.

-Vale vale...-.

Verio hablaba incansable y parecía gustarle este tema la verdad era que par mi era muy complicado... muy muy complicado.

(Pov V)

-Me alegra tenerte aquí hijo-.

-A mí también me alegra estar aquí-.

-Tu madre está feliz-.

-Ellas lo están y yo también-.

-La familia tira mucho hijo-.

-Si... es cierto, he echado de menos a mucha gente-.

-Si...-.

-¿Como van los negocios?-.

-Tenemos una reunión en cinco minutos en el despacho de

Duque-.

-Vale... asistiré por recordar viejos tiempos-.

-Está bien hijo...-.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

(V Pov)

Como en los viejos tiempos. Estábamos todos, Verio acababa de entrar al despacho de duque. Camino como su padre, se sentó como su padre, fumo como su padre, y nos miro como su padre.

-es tu clon! Vladimir tu clon! Tu clon!

-si contesto simplemente verio -.

-llegas tarde Verio dijo su padre.

-estaba ocupado con Sofía -.

Todos lo miramos, esos dos se llevabany no se llevaban. Se querían como primos, y se odiaban, solo esos dos se entendían.

-le estaba explicando física -.

Vladimir bufo -.

-es mejor que estudie letras…-.

-a ella le gusta las matemáticas queje -.

-se le dan mejor las letras -.

Duque carraspeo, todos lo miramos. Empezaría la reunión.

(Sofía Pov)

Termine de meter los papeles que necesitaba en la mochila que me pedían para matricularme el día de hoy.

Me había levantado temprano, solo faltaba cinco minutos para las seis y media de la mañana. Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras.

Entre en el comedor y allí estaban todos los hombres.

-¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora? mi abuelo V sorprendido.

-también me da gusto verte dije sarcástica mientras me sentaba en la silla.

Máximo comenzó a reírse.

-¿y nos dirás que haces tan temprano levantada quería Sofía? -.

Mire hacia mi abuelo.

-Sofía solo está bien Casannova, e iré la universidad -.

-me recuerdas a tu padre mi abuelo.

-¿Por qué soy bella y lista? haciendo un gesto con mi mano lo sabía -.

Máximo como mi padre comenzaron a reírse.

-¿y tío duque? -.

Recién había caído en la cuenta que él no estaba desayunando como todos.

-todavía no ha llegado dijo Dominic -.

-entiendo… mi mochila y me levante és nos vemos -.

(Ryan Pov)

-hola Cayo -.

Este me miro por unos segundos, y luego sonrió.

-ryan, tanto tiempo -.

Se hiso a un lado dejándome entrar a su casa.

Lo había conoció cuando estaba en servicio, el era un periodista, fotógrafo. Un buen tipo, sabia de la palabra discreción lo que le salvo la vida más de un vez.

-te has decidido a venir -.

Nos sentamos en el sofá de su salón, un sofá pequeño para mí, superaba Cayo en altura. También era más corpulento que el. En pocas palabras, cayo era un enano.

-¿cansado? -.

Negué, y cogí la cerveza que él me tendió.

-es una bonita ciudad -.

-lo es, y las chicas también.

-no he podido ver bien -.

-¿Por qué no sales al club que está cerca de aquí? -.

-¿club? -.

-sí, un nuevo club que hay aquí, ve -.

-¿es elegante…? -.

-si que vas de mi parte, te dejaran pasar -.

No dije nada, solo le di un sorbo a mi cerveza.

"_un poco de diversión no vendría mal" -._

-iré . no pienso cambiarme -.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPIUTLO 4**_

(Pov Ryan)

No me costó demasiado entrar en ese local. Las paredes estaban pintadas de negro y había como cristales brillantes pegados desigualmente en ellas lo que hacía la sala bastante glamorosa. El suelo también era de color negro y colgaba una bola de cristales.

La canción "_All she wants to do is dance_" sonaba con total fuerza y una chica vestida de lo que parecía una _cowgirl_ se movía serpenteaste sobre la barra de mármol brillante color negro.

La gente miraba a la chica y bailaba con ella o iba a su absoluta bola.

Miré unas escaleras que había de cristal trasparente y en la parte de arriba había una barandilla, también había hombres y mujeres vestidos de otra manera que la gente de aquí abajo que miraban a la _cowgirl_ expectante y otra que se dedicaba a morrearse en lo alto de la sala.

La canción acabó y pasó a sonar una canción más lenta "_El lado oscuro_" de

Jarabe de palo. Una canción que conocía muy bien y con la cual me sentía bastante identificado.

Solo había tenido una novia... Alice, y no salió bien... Cristo, no salió nada bien, el verla botando sobre las caderas de mi mejor amigo en mi propia casa no había ayudado al hecho de saber que ella buscaba una relación abierta... y tan abierta... una autentica zorra.

-¿Que te sirvo encanto?-.

Por lo visto aquí se llevaba eso de los disfraces coquetos... una chica disfrazada de diablesa me miró con una sonrisa y queriendo decir que sus tetas cubiertas por esa fina tela también entraban en las cosas que podía o no servir.

-Una cerveza-.

-No es de aquí ¿verdad?-.

-No... Soy estadounidense-.

-Y marine- dijo con su timbre de voz casi en un ronroneo-.

-¿Eso te pone nena?- sonreí de lado y encendí un cigarrillo-.

-Puede...- dijo contoneándose frente a mi- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-.

-Diversión-.

-Bueno, yo también busco de eso, salgo de aquí a las tres... puedes esperarme y si quieres... podemos tomar algo-.

-Muchas gracias encanto, pero no eres mi tipo- la miré-.

La chica no estaba mal, caderas marcadas, tetas grandes y operadas labios carnosos, ojos claros y pelo largo rubio... todo un encanto.

-¿Estás seguro pequeño?-.

Tuve que reírme.

-¿Pequeño? nena te aseguro, que soy de todo menos pequeño-.

La rubia gimió un poco para que la pudiese escuchar.

-Me gustaría tanto comprobar eso...-.

-Puede- repetí sus palabras-.

Esa mujer se fue y pasé a escuchar la siguiente canción del local.

No tenía ni puta idea pero la canción no dejaba de repetir Agáchate

Agáchate... algo que bailaban los jóvenes de hoy. ¿Y se preguntaban porque las adolescentes se quedaban preñadas?, no dejaría a una hija mía balar al son de una canción que repite agáchate, agáchate frente a un tío que lo único que quiere es follar, porque el hedor a sexo aquí era bastante patente.

La rubia volvió con mi copa, pero justo cuando estaba disfrutando de mi Coronita dos tipos empezaron a gritar a mi lado.

Uno era bastante grande y el otro era más pequeño pero tenía pinta de llevar una navaja o un pincho en la chaqueta. Solté mi cerveza dejándola sobre la barra negra y cogí de la chaqueta al tipo pequeño llevándomelo hasta la puerta principal.

-¿QUE COÑO HACES, SABES QUIEN SOY?-.

-Un jodido capullo, eso de pelear con armas cuando otra persona no está armado es de cobardes-.

-¿Quién eres tú para darme lecciones?-.

-El que te puede romper el cuello de un puñetazo, ahora largo-.

-Donde coño están los seguratas...- siseé-.

Por poco se lía una buena ahí dentro.

Suspiré y volví a entrar pero justo en ese momento un hombre grande, alto y corpulento de ojos marrones y pelo corto negro me hizo un gesto para que saliese.

Seguramente sería el dueño del local ya que llevaba a dos _machacas_detrás de el con gafas de sol a pesar de que no se veía una mierda en la calle.

-Le has echado huevos...-.

-Era un mierda- dije encendiendo un cigarrillo-.

-Tenía una navaja y lo has sacado de aquí sin dificultad- dijo el hombre con voz ronca- ¿Quieres trabajo chico?-.

-Emmmm ¿cómo qué?-.

-como muchas cosas... pero antes tengo que saber si eres de confianza así que pásate por aquí mañana por la mañana-.

Asentí.

-No soy puto-.

Ese hombre rió.

-No te quiero como puto-.

-Vale vale-.

-Nos vemos marine- se fue seguido por sus dos hombres-.

-Que tipo más raro...- susurré y me fui andando por la calle hasta la casa ya estaba bien la noche por ahora-.-

(Pov Vladimir)

-NO VOLVERÁ A PISAR LA CALLE-.

-Tranquilo- dijo mi madre- seguro que tiene una buena explicación-.

-LE DIJE A LAS DIEZ Y SON LAS DOCE... LAS DOCE Y ESTÁ SOLA FUERA-.

-Tranquilo bebé- mi madre me abrazó-.

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba Sofía.

-¿DONDE ESTABAS?-.

-ESTABA EN UNA PUTA REUNIÓN DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL RESULTA QUE SOLO QUEDAN DIEZ PLAZAS Y SOMOS CINCUENTA Y TENGO QUE PREPARARME UN EXAMEN...-.

-Ah...-.

-Y ENCIMA VIENES GRITÁNDOME ¿SABES QUE TE DIGO? QUE TE JODAN PORQUE NI TU NI NADIE ME VA A AYUDAR, A VER DE QUE ME SIRVE A MI SABER LAS TEORÍAS DE ESOS MUERTOS QUE ESTUDIAS PARA PREPARAR MI PUTO EXAMEN DE CIENCIAS-.

-NO TE PERMITO...-.

-QUE TE CALLES... ENCIMA ME GRITAS Y ME DEJAS EN RIDÍCULO DELANTE DE MIS COMPAÑEROS AL LLAMARME 14 VECES SEGUIDAS-.

-Sofía...-.

-SE ACABÓ LA DISCURSIÓN-.

Subió las escaleras.

-Mierda- dijo mi padre comiendo patatas fritas de bolsa y viendo como ella subía las escaleras- tuve un deja vú... Xinia me hablaba así...-.

Respiré hondo y me senté.

-¿Una copa hijo?-.

-Doble vodka por favor-.

-Eso está hecho...-.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

(Pov Sofía)

Esto no estaba bien, claro que no. Apenas había dormido, y ahora solo tenía 48 horas para prepárame para un examen.

Genial, simplemente genial.

Si no pasaba ese examen quemaría la universidad, sí, eso haría. Y lo disfrutaría tanto…seria como una niña en una tienda de dulces.

Tuve que reírme sola.

Apoye mi cabeza en el escritorio, desde que había llegado a casa estaba estudiando para el puto examen.

Un examen…que parecía difícil.

-necesito dormir

"_y ayuda…."-._

-no, no necesito ayuda puedo sola, soy Sofía Casannova y puedo sola -.

Escuche una risa.

-papá, ¿no te han enseñado a golpear? -.

-lo he hecho, pero tú no me has escuchado.

El entro en mi habitación y se sentó en una silla que estaba a mi lado junto a mi escritorio. Todavía estaban mis maletas, y cajas y mas cajas donde tenían guardadas mi cosas.

Cosas que fui juntando a lo largo de mi vida, y cuando viví en diferente lugares. Rio de Janeiro, fue la ciudad donde más tiempo viví. Pero también pase por Buenos Aires, México mas precisamente el Distrito Federal, y por Barcelona.

Mi padres…y su manía de mudarse cada dos por tres, ahora vera cuando dudaría en Roma.

-son las 10 de la mañana, tienes que comer y descansar -.

-estoy bien papá, vete -.

-Sofía…-.

-vete -.

-no me iré -.

-no me puedes ayudar, así que vete -.

-Benjamín es el actual rector de la universidad, sabes quién es…-.

"_otro que estudia a muertos como tu…" -._

-es un amigo hablando mi padre ha que entraras.

-yo no quiero quitarle el lugar a nadie -.

-no lo harás hija, aparte de diez cupos habrá 15 me dijo 16 contándote a ti -.

Respire hondo.

El beso mi cabeza y se levanto de la silla.

-duerme, porque aunque estudies si no descansas y te distraer no servirá de nada -.

Camino fuera de la habitación.

-por cierto antes de salir én dar clases en la universidad -.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH y tome el porta lápices que tenia a mi lado.

Lo lance contra la puerta al mismo que mi padre cerraba la misma.

-lo que me faltaba entre dientes y me levante de la silla a mi padre todo el puto día en la universidad -.

Frote las manos en mi rostro -.

-ggrreremkcssdsz -.

Si no sabía lo que dije, solo camine a la cama y me tumbe boca abajo cerrando mis ojos. Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

(Ryan Pov)

Estaba en camino de nuevo a ese club, me había comprado un café el cual ya había terminado y lanzado el vaso a un cesto de basura.

El día estaba bien, no sentía ni frio ni calor, y había sol. Todo el santo día estaría asa, yo lo sabía.

Recordé la conversación con Cayo la noche anterior, este estaba borracho. No fue difícil sacarle información.

_Flash Back_

_-¿duque Casannova te ha ofrecido trabajo? -._

_Los dos estábamos en su sala. Había vuelto del famoso, club y todavía no tenia sueño. Cayo ya se había pasado con las cervezas. _

_-¿Cómo sabes que es duque casannova? -._

_-porque es su club, aparte por la manera que me lo has descripto -._

_-¿Quién ese tipo? -._

_-¿Quién es? se rio un narco, bueno, más que un narco, es El Narco. Tiene toda clase de negocios, ya sabes a lo que me refiero._

"_claro que si…" -._

_-¿Aceptaras? -._

_-seguramente -._

_-oye Ryan, ten cuidado…-._

_Tuve que reírme._

_-hablo enserio. Y en especial con las mujeres de esa familia…-._

_-¿Qué quieres decir? -._

_-pronto lo descubrirás-._

_Fin del flash Back_

Llegue al mismo club. Por día se veía diferente.

-te están esperando -.

Mire fijamente al tipo que me hablo, vestía con un traje negro, y llevaba gafas de sol. También negra.

-sígueme -.

Comenzó a caminar dentro del club, hice lo mismo. Ya no había gente, solo unas pocas personas limpiando el desastre para abrir el club seguramente de nuevo.

Mis botas resonaban en el suelo de mármol, que ahora se podía escuchar ya que no había música.

Subimos por unas escaleras hasta el último piso. Allí el tipo abrió una puerta entrando dentro, hice lo mismo.

-duque, aquí esta -.

El mismo tipo de la noche anterior, me miro fijamente cuando entre mientras fumaba un puro.

-¿tu nombre? -.

-Ryan -.

-¿Ryan, que? -.

-Ross, Ryan Ross -.

Este tipo no estaba solo. Tenía a dos gorilas detrás de el, más que tipo que me trajo hasta aquí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -.

-nada en especial -.

-¿Por qué has dejado el ejercito? -.

-termine mi servicio en Afganistán -.

Ese tipo asintió mientras fumaba.

-soy duque Casannova sentó en el sillón que estaba detrás de su escritorio de trabajo chico -.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

(Pov Ryan)

Estaba sentado en el salón de aquel local, ese hombre fumaba como un cosaco un puro habano bastante caro y lo sabía por el perfume del tabaco.

Una mujer le sirvió una copa pero él, a pesar de que la mujer estaba en muy buenas facultades físicas, ni la miró. Mantuvo su vista en unos papeles los cuales no sabía de qué coño se trataban.

-No me han mentido- dijo al fin-.

-¿cómo?-.

-Estoy comprobando tu historial-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tengo tu ficha policial, tú ficha médica además de otros datos interesantes como recibos del banco... estudios... estás jodido en números rojos, has puesto en venta un rancho en las afueras de una ciudad condal en el norte de Estados Unidos-.

-Si...-.

-Vale, te explicaré algo, yo no ofrezco trabajo a todo el mundo y dado que conoces a Cayo, un contable que se ocupa de un par de asuntos conmigo, sabrás de sobra sobre qué vas a hacer a mi servicio, una vez dentro no se puede decir que no chico, esto es así-.

-Lo entiendo-.

-¿Aceptas?-.

-Acepto... pero... cuanto se paga de sueldo base-.

-Unos 1500 euros-.

-Trimestrles...-.

-No, mensuales-.

-Coño, lo pagan bien-.

-Sí, hay pluses por las balas recibidas-.

-Entiendo-.

-Mañana te quiero en este lugar- me pasó una tarjetita negra-.

-¿Hora?-.

-Doce en punto del medio día, podrás almorzar con nosotros y... bueno nos podemos conocer, te enseñaré quien es el segundo al mando... y el tercero... bueno ten enseñaré dónde vas a trabajar y a quien vas a obedecer-.

-Vale- encendí un cigarrillo- ¿algo más?-.

-Nada más-.

Me levanté.

-Un placer conocerle...-.

-Señor Casannova, desde ahora te dirigirás a todos como señor o señora Casannova-.

-Vale...-.

(Pov Sofia)

Tumbada en la cama miraba el techo, había pasado otro día y la verdad era que estaba aburrida, había pedido al mayordomo de la casa que me trajese un té rojo y un par de pastas recién horneadas, si a algo era adicta era al té.

Cuando lo tomaba después de las comidas mi abuelo V reía y abrazando a mi tía Evangeline que ya tenía unos cinco añitos decía que su madre también tomaba té, a las cinco de la tarde.

La abuela Casannova era bastante querida aquí, me levanté de la cama y salí, me crucé con Verio.

-Hola- dijo serio-.

-Hola-.

-¿cómo estás?-.

-Bien... estaba aburrida-.

-Ah...-.

_"Verio y sus grandes conversaciones, al final eso de ser superdotado es un puto asco"-._

-Voy a ver a mi padre ¿Vienes?-.

-Claro...-.

-Están tomando copas y jugando a billar-.

-¿Con quién más?-.

-Troy-.

-_Zombie boy_- reí bajo-.

-Si-.

-Vale, vale-.

La pequeña Evangeline corría por el pasillo con un largo vestido blanco que arrastraba en el suelo.

-Ey ¿dónde vas tú?-.

Hannival la tomó en brazos cuando salió de una de las habitaciones.

-Voy con Verio- dijo la niña con una sonrisa-.

-¿Porque con Verio?-.

-Porque cuenta historias-.

-Vaya vaya... - nunca había visto a Hanival en esa actitud con un bebé, incluso con sus hijos era bastante recto-.

-Verio!- gritó la niña-.

Y al momento tenía a Verio a su lado, la tomó en brazos.

Vaya vaya... todos eran niñeros aquí.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

**(Pov Ryan)**

Por suerte Cayo me había alcanzado hasta esta dirección. Antes de salir de la casa de este tipo, que podría decirse que era un amigo, me había cambiado de ropa. En realidad, solo lustre mis botas.

Y ahora estaba aquí parado frente a esta enorme verja de hierros reforzados en color negros con las iniciales "C.C" grabadas en ellas.

-¿Quién eres? -.

Un tipo rubio no muy alto me pregunto de otro lado. Podía sentir las cámaras de seguridad como no dejaban de seguirme.

-vengo a ver a duque -.

-¿nombre? -.

-Ryan Ross -.

Ese sujeto comenzó hablar por el móvil, a los pocos minutos asintió y las puertas de hierro comenzaron abrirse.

-te están esperando dijo el mismo tipo -.

Entre con pasos firmes mirando al frente.

-mi nombre es Eric -.

"_felicidades" -._

-sígueme -.

Así lo hice sin dirigir palabra alguna. Sentía la mirada de ese tal Eric sobe mí, pero las ignore. Pude ver cómo nos acercábamos hacia una enorme casa. En realidad era una mansión de unos cincos pisos al estilo victoriano.

Caminamos por un sendero rodeando una pequeña parte de aquella mansión. Mire el lugar detenidamente, memorizando cada rincón en donde daba una nueva pisada.

Entramos por una pequeña puerta a una cocina, allí había hombres y mujeres trabajando. Podía oler el olor a comida recién hecha como murmullos de esas mismas personas al verme. Seguí al Eric entrando en un pasillo el cual suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra y unos cuadros colgaban de las paredes.

Este se detuvo, y golpeo una puerta. A los segundos se escucho la voz del mismo hombre que me habia hablado el dia de ayer diciendo que podia pasar. Este hiso un gesto con su cabeza para que lo siguiese.

Era un despacho. Había siete personas contando al de ayer.

-puedes retirarte Eric hombre hablo.

Por fin el tal Eric habia desaparecido de mi vista.

-Ryan -.

-señor Casannova -.

Este se levanto de su asiento que estaba detrás de su escritorio de madera acercándose hacia mi mientras fumaba unos de sus puros.

-el se mi hermano V Casannova, el segundo al mando - dijo señalando hacia un moreno grande de ojos claros -. Hannival Casannova, mi sobrino es el tercero al mando - dijo señalando hacia un tipo con cara de sádico con tatuajes en el cuello -. El es mi hijo, Dominic Casannova, si ninguno de los tres estamos presentes el está al mando señalo hacia un tío de unos 20 años idéntico a él -. El es Verio Casannova, el hijo de mayor de Hannival…-.

Mire hacia el chico, era como su padre. vestia como su padre y miraba como su padre.

-si Dominic….-.

"esto parecía un puto juego, ya habia captado"-.

-Y Máximo Casannova, hijo menor de Hannival…. termino por decir señalando a un chico que no tenía ningún parecido con su padre.

-¿has entendido marine? -.

-si señor Casannova -.

-el es Troy, amigo de la familia - dijo una vez mas, señalo a un hombre que estaba completamente tatuado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, me tense al instante por instinto. Y por esa puerta entro un tipo de pelo largo y rubio. Sin decir nada se subió a espalda del moreno, que se hacía llamar V.

-¿QUE COÑO HACES RAPUNCEL? -.

-Calla -grito el otro -.

-BAJATE O RE ROMPERE EL CUELLO -.

-Y el es Hakon, el marido de la hija de V -dijo el tal duque mirándome -.a él no te dirijas a no ser le hables sobre heavy metal-.

-que te calles, ahora DEMOS UN PASEO -.

El tal Dominic, y Máximo comenzaron a reírse.

**(Sofia Pov)**

Mi padre no estaba por ningún lado, y necesitaba pedirle dinero. Quería ir de compras, había unos nuevos vestidos que deseaba comprarme. Claro junto con los tacones, y bolsos.

Estaba aburrida, ya no quería estudiar más, y quería distraerme.

Escuche unos gritos en el despacho de duque. Fui hacia allí rápidamente, mi padre debía estar allí con todos reunidos.

Camine y entre, pero me quede en la puerta al ver la escena.

V sujetaba del cuello a Hakon levándolo del aire y este con su móvil se estaba sacando ¿fotos? .

"_esta familia se vuelve más rara cada día" -._

-AHORA XINIA SABRAS LO QUE HAS HECHO -.

V furioso lo lazando al otro lado del despacho de mi tio, y Hakon cayo al otro lado del escritorio.

-¡IDIOTA! - dijo Hakon - me rompes la muñeca, tengo un concierto esta noche -.

Mis primos, Maximo y Dominic no dejaban de reírse.

-¿y esto que es? al ver al tipo que estaba allí parado como una estatua.

Vestia una camiseta negra con unos jeans desgarrados y unas botas militares, de su cuello colgaba una especie de colgante, y estaba totalmente rapado.

-Sofía duque, y todos se callaron para mirarme -.¿qué haces aquí? -.

-estoy buscando a mi padre, tío conteste mirando de nuevo a ese ..sujeto -.¿y esto? í a murmurar haciendo una leve mueca con mi boca -.

-trabajara para nosotros….-.

No deje terminar que mi tío hablara.

-¡¿Este muerto de hambre trabajara para nosotros?! .

Estaba indignada. No podía ser cierto.

Este tipo no me miraba, solo miraba al frente como un robot sin decir nada.

Bufe al mismo tiempo que Duque abrió la boca para hablar, pero me gire cerrando la puerta del despacho de un portazo.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Ryan)**

-Duque... tendrías que haber cerrado la puerta con pestillo- dijo V-.

-Joder...- susurró-.

Al poco tiempo tres niñas grandes entraron vestidas como figurantes de alguna serie infantil con muñecos bajo el brazo y detrás de ellas una mujer de negro con el pelo liso y negro, los labios negros y los ojos.. Jodidamente raros.

-Ellas son... Xinia, Bree, mi esposa, Judit y Anny-.

Asentí y me puse firme mirando al frente.

-Soldado no estamos en el frente no hace falta que reaccione así- dijo

Xinia-.

El rubio que antes se había caído se acercó a ella y la acercó a él.

_"Así que son pareja"-._

-No hagas caso a esa cría... si tuviese pene nos domaría a todos- dijo

Hakon-.

Miré a Duque.

-Por ahora estás encargado de la seguridad de fuera, ve con

Eric, él te enseñará tus nuevo quehaceres-.

-Si señor Casannova-.

-Ah... y... te dará ropa apropiada-.

_"¿Qué coño es ropa apropiada?"-._

-¿A qué se refiere señor?-.

-Ropa apropiada, un traje negro como todos los empleados de esta casa, el uniforme es necesario, la gente al verte vestido así sabe de sobra para quien trabajas-.

Asentí y salí de allí.

_"Lo que me faltaba era usar un puto traje..."_

**(Pov Sofía)**

Me fui de esa casa rápido, había recibido un mail de la universidad y tenia clases con él. Estaba en clase mirando fijamente a Jacob... Jacob Black... tan bello, tan perfecto... tan... ufff.

Me encantaba este profesor y su asignatura era una de mis favoritas.

-Bueno chicos espero que tenagais listo el proyecto y también los anuncios del campus contestados-.

Cuando todos se fueron me quedé recogiendo mis cosas.

-¿Tu como te llamabas?-.

-Sofía Casannova-.

-Sofía... vaya- me deslumbró con una sonrisa- ¿te gusta la asignatura?-.

-A mi sí, me gusta mucho-.

-Vi tu trabajo en el campus virtual... es impresionante que una alumna de primero...-.

-Soy menor que el resto, me adelantaron un par de cursos-.

-¿eres superdotada?-.

-No, soy constante con el estudio-.

-Eso está bien...-.

-¿Que lee?- miré un libro-.

-Algo de literatura antigua...-.

-¿Le gusta la literatura antigua?-.

-Sí, me gusta mucho, casi tanto como las matemáticas-.

-A mí también me gusta...-.

_"Mentirosa"-._

-Pues... mañana mismo me puedes traer tu libro favorito y le echamos un ojo-.

-Si... claro-.

Me giré y me fui.

_"¿Y ahora de donde sacas tu un puto libro.?"_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**(Sofía Pov)**

Apoye la cabeza sobre el asiento del coche sonriendo y pensando en Jacob. El sexy se Jacob. Vaya que era guapo.

"_muy, muy guapo" -._

Mierda, no podía dejar de pensar en el.

Estaba pensaba de donde iba a sacar el libro. Un libro antiguo.

"_piensa Sofía, piensa"-._

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, ya que lo tenía cerrado.

Era una idiota, claro, mi padre. mi padre y su gran biblioteca de libros antiguos, tenia manu escritos.

Tomaría uno prestado…lo devolvería, y mi padre nunca se daría cuenta.

Mi móvil sonó, abrí mi bolso cogiendo el móvil que no dejaba de sonar. Era un mensaje, sonreí al leerlo.

**"esta noche a las 23.00. Jane"-.**

Lo había conseguido, lo había conseguido. Logro hacer que entráramos al backstage de unos de mis grupos favoritos, buckcherry.

Jane era buena… compañera de salidas, no podría decir amiga, pero si compañera.

Le mande un mensaje de texto rápidamente respondiéndole para confirmarle que iria. Que me esperase en el lugar que habíamos arreglados.

Guarde el móvil de nuevo en el bolso.

Solo había un pequeño problema. Y era mi padre.

Me había dejado claro que no iría a un backstage, y le prohibió a Hakon que me ayudara. Cosa que el otro cumplió.

Respire hondo.

Me escaparía.

No sería difícil, conocía bien la casa, y su jardín. Iría hacia el bosque, me treparía a un árbol. Y fin. Problema solucionado.

Me baje del coche cerrando la puerta del mismo de un golpe.

Subí las escaleras de casa, y camine hacia las escaleras.

-havers dije al mayordomo que hoy no cenare, tengo que estudiar -.

No espere a que me contestase. Solo subí las escaleras.

**(Ryan Pov)**

Me sentía ridículo. Vestido con este puto traje, no me sentía cómodo.

-esta noche harás guardia dijo este hombre que se hacía llamar gitano, según había escuchado era la mano derecha de duque.

-si dije secamente.

Este me miro por un largo tiempo mientras recorríamos el exterior de la casa.

-ya no tienes que llevar eso colgado -.

-no me lo quitare -.

Ya no dijo más nada.

-nos vemos soldado -.

Se dio media vuelta, y se fue entrando en la cocina de aquella casa.

Este trabajo parecía sencillo….-.

Encendí un cigarrillo comenzarlo a fumarlo mientras caminaba por el exterior. Ya era de noche, durando el día había conocido a los demás empleados y sirvientas de esta casa.

Esas mujeres… eran unas putas.

Se veía claramente.

Camine hacia el bosque que había detrás de la casa, había demasiado arboles. Camine entre ellos mirando a mi alrededor.

Apague la colilla del cigarrillo en el suelo con la punta de mi zapato.

Escuche un ruido.

No hice ningún movimiento, y de nuevo escuche el ruido.

Eran pisadas.

Se acercaban. Me movi rápidamente sin hacer ruido hacia un árbol. Y allí estaba esa niña que habia visto hoy.

"_niña malcriada y engreída" -._

Quería subirse a un árbol.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírme.

"_quiere escaparse" -._

Me acerque hacia ella sin hacer ruido, me posicione detrás de ella.

-señorita…Casannova -dije con voz profunda.

Ella se giro al instante haciendo que su espalda chocara contra un árbol. Se había asustado, pero su rostro pasó de susto a sorpresa y de sorpresa a desprecio.

-tu - dijo murmurando entre dientes - te han vestido correctamente -.

No dije nada. Solo estaba serio mirándolo.

-menos mal, porque si te hubiera visto te hubiese dado de palazos…-.

"_¿hablaba enserio?, pero si podía matarla sin que se diese cuenta" -._

-¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que mirarme?, vete -.

La sujete del brazo intentando no hacer fuerza en su brazo. Comencé a caminar con ella. La llevaría ante su padre.

Que ahora caía en la cuenta. No sabía quién era.

-¡SUELTAME! -.

Quiso soltarse, y al hacerlo la sujete fuerte del brazo.

-AHHHHH, HARÉ QUE TE MATEN ¡QUITAS TUS MANOS DE ENCIMA DE MI! ESTAN SUCIAS! HUELES MAL, DEBES BAÑARTE, AAAHHHHH -.

"_Niña malcriada"-. _


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Ryan)**

Cuando entré por la puerta miré fijo al mayordomo y este señaló la puerta del despacho de Duque.

Allí entré y estaba el hombre con una de esas niñas en brazos.

-Señor...-.

-¿Si?-.

-Lamento mucho molestarle pero ella... intentaba escapar-.

-Su padre está en el salón-.

-Vale-.

Me giré cogiéndola del brazo parecía más calmada y allí abrí la puerta y entré con ella.

-Señor Casannova-.

-¿Si?-.

-Su hija intentaba escapar-.

-Entiendo...-.

-Los dejo solos-.

La solté y salí de allí volviendo a mi trabajo.

"_Puta cría engreída..."-._

(Pov Sofía)

Miré a mi padre sentada y esperé a que dijese lo que tenía que decir.

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE FUESES-.

Yo me mantuve en silencio.

-NO LO PUEDO CREER, DESPUÉS DE TODO EL TIEMPO DESPUÉS DE TODA LA CONFIANZA QUE HE DEPOSITADO EN TI Y A TODOS LOS SITIOS QUE TE DEJO IR, TE PROHIBIDO QUE VAYAS A ESE LUGAR Y TU VAS... NO LO ENTIENDO-.

-Pues es fácil quería ir-.

-A ESE LUGAR NO IRÁS, NUNCA-.

-Te preces al abuelo V-.

-CÁLLATE ESTÁS CASTIGADA-.

-¿Y qué harás...?-.

-TE PONDRÉ ESCOLTA, ME HAN DICHO QUE TE LLEVAS MAL CON ESE TIPO QUE TE TRAJO PUES ÉL MISMO SERA EL QUE TE ESCOLTE-.

-NO ME DA LA GANA-.

-SE HARÁ LO QUE YO QUIERA COMO YO QUIERA, YA SE ME ACABÓ LA PACIENCIA-.

Suspiré y salí de allí, tenía que ver a la abuela Atenea.

**(Pov Anny)**

Estaba jugando con mis muñecas con Bree en el despacho de V cuando escuché unos gritos y enseguida apareció Hannival.

-¿Y esos gritos?-.

-Vamos Anny a cenar a la cocina, la cosa se está poniendo fea en el salón y no quiero que lo veas-.

-pero quien grita...-.

-Vladimir y su hija-.

-Ahhh-.

Le abracé fuerte fuerte y esperé a que me llevase en brazos a cenar a la cocina.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

(Sofía Pov)

-NO LO ACEPTO, NO LO ACEPTO -.

No me cansaba de gritar.

-TODO POR CULPA DE ESE MUERTO DE HAMBRE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-.

Mi abuela atenea no decía nada, solo estaba en su cama sentada, mirándome.

Respire hondo.

-¿has terminado? -.

-si -.

La mire y me senté a su lado.

-abuela… habla con mi padre….-.

-Sofi…-.

-Sofía abuela, mi nombre es S.O.F.I.A -.

Ella suspiro y me miro.

-si tu padre lo ha dicho…nada puede hacerse…-.

-si si si -. La abrace fuerte que puedes hacer algo -.

-vale dijo abrazándome intentare -.

Sonreí.

_"perfecto" -._

-te quiero bese en la mejilla y me fui corriendo de allí, tenía que ir hacia la biblioteca de mi a buscar el libro de historia que mi padre tenía guardado.

Corrí por el pasillo, y justo al lado de la habitación de mis padres estaba su biblioteca, entre y encendí la luz.

"_muchos libros" -._

No se dará cuenta si falta uno.

Camine hacia la sección de historia y allí cogí un libro de historia europea. Lo abrí, y podía ver que estaba dedicado, no tome tiempo en leerlo y me fije la fecha.

1912.

_"¿Cómo?"-._

Había leído bien, era un libro de 1912.

Sonreí, y abrace el libro saliendo de allí. Esta noche al final…no había salido tan mal.

(Vladimir Pov)

-mi señor…-.

-no -.

Mi esposa, rosa maria suspiro mientras me abrazaba.

-ella no se lleva bien con el soldado ryan -.

-¿El soldado ryan? mire

-si, así le ha puesto Xinia -.

Tuve que ríeme.

-¿le quitara el cas…-.

-no mujer, no -.

Ella suspiro al momento que entraba mi madre al comedor donde estábamos a punto de cenar, y por esas extrañas casualidades no había nadie.

-mi bebe hermoso -.

-no -.

-¿no qué? -.

-no le quitare el castigo a Sofía, a partir de ahora se hará así -.

Bese a rosa maría en los labios, y me acerque a mi madre abrazándola -.

-iré a decirle a mi padre la decisión que he tomado -.

-podrías pensarlo….-.

No la deje terminar, bese su mejilla saliendo del salón.

(Ryan Pov)

Esa niña engreída.

No dejaba de pensar en esa.

Caminaba de un lado al otro por el maldito bosque que había en esa casa, intentando relajarme.

-ryan -.

-¿Qué quieres Eric? -.

"_¿acaso este tipo no tenia vida?" -._

-el señor V Casannova y su hijo quieren hablarte -.

No le dije nada, solo comencé a caminar hacia la casa.

Seguro me habían despedido, por esa cría engreída.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

(Pov Ryan)

Volví a entrar en el despacho de Duque Casannova y esta vez estaba con V y con Vladimir.

-Si señor-.

-Serás desde ahora el encargado de... de la hija de Vladimir la tendrás que llevar y traer y asegurar de que nada le pase-.

Asentí y me puse firme.

-Puedes volver a tus obligaciones, mañana a las siete puedes estar en la puerta esperándola- dijo Duque-.

-Si señor-.

Salí de allí.

Lo que me faltaba era hacer de niñero con esa cría... estaba bastante, bastante harto de tener que soportarla en la misma casa y ahora me la encasquetaban.

Salí y me senté en la puerta, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Ey tú eras el soldado ¿No?-.

El hombre rubio, Hakon creo que se llamaba apareció de entre los árboles.

-Si señor- me levanté-.

-Se nota que has tenido disciplina-.

-Gracias señor, la he tenido-.

-¿Te llevas bien con Sofía?-.

-Mi deber es velar por...-.

-Te llevas o no bien-.

-Si señor-.

-Mentiroso...-.

Carraspeé.

-¿Tienes un cigarro?-.

-Si señor-.

Le di un cigarrillo.

-Deja conmigo lo de señor...-.

-No podría señor-.

-Entiendo, suerte mañana con ella-.

-Gracias señor-.

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude y me senté cuando se fue.

(Pov Sofía)

No podía dormir, me movía inquieta en la cama, menudo día me esperaba mañana... soportar al _"Soldado Ryan"._

Miré al techo y me quedé quieta... quería ver a Jacob tomar un café y quizás ver qué puntos teníamos en común pero como coño hacía eso con alguien como Ryan detrás de mi...

-Es imposible- murmuré-.

Cerré los ojos pero lo único que pude ver claramente fue a Ryan...

"Y AHORA PORQUE LO TIENES EN TU CABEZA"-.

La verdad era que tenía unas manos bonitas...

-NO LAS TIENES- grité-.

Y enseguida me callé.

Suspiré e intenté dormir.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

(Sofía Pov)

Hoy no vería a Jacob, ya que no tenía clases con él, así que no llevaría el libro, pero si… lo dejaría escondido.

Me levante de la cama, y camine hasta el armario buscando la ropa que hoy usaría para ir a la universidad.

Esperaba no tener que llevar a ese neandertal a la universidad. Pasaría una gran vergüenza si lo llevaba.

Escogí mi ropa, y quite mi pijama cambiándome rápidamente, peine mi cabello, y guarde las cosas en mi bolso.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo me cruce con mi primo Verio.

-verio -.

-Sofía -.

Evite reírme, ese saludo había parecía gracioso.

-¿tomamos algo esta noche? -.

El me miro por unos segundos, y luego comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-claro, le avisare a mi padre -.

Sonríe.

-y tu padre avisara a troy riendo.

El rio ante mi comentario.

Llegamos al comedor, y nos sentamos en la mesa a desayunar. Allí estaban todos, y mi padre. el no me dijo nada, solo sorbió su café y miro el libro que tenía en sus manos.

Respire hondo.

-papá…-.

-buenos días Sofía sin levantar la vista del libro.

-lo de ayer…-.

-Ryan te está esperando fuera -.

Respire hondo.

-papá….-.

-nada Sofía, no cambiare de opinión -.

Bufe, y me levante de la mesa -.

-nos vemos esta noche Verio -.

Me gire, y salí del comedor, sintiendo como todos me miraban. Camine fuera de la casa, y allí estaba ese…tipo.

"_al menos luce limpio" -._

Lo mire haciendo una leve mueca con mi boca, el no hiso nada. Solo estaba serio mirándome tras sus gafas de sol negras.

Me subí al coche bufando. Deje mi bolso a un lado escuchando como cerraba la puerta. El se sentó en el asiento del conductor, y arranco el coche.

Puse mis auriculares, y subí a todo volumen la música de mi Ipod.

(Ryan Pov)

"_puta cría" -._

Ahora era su sirviente. Quería salir corriendo…pero, necesitaba el trabajo. En especial el dinero. Pagaban bien.

Respire hondo.

Apenas la dejara en aquella universidad me fumaria unos de mis cigarrillos. Si, eso haría. Y mataría el tiempo mirando a la nada.

La mire por unos segundos por el espejo. Estaba escuchando música con esa cosa que llevaba y tenía su móvil en las manos.

Mire nuevamente el frente mientras manejaba.

Como no sabía cómo leer las calles… recordé las palabras que gitano me habían indicado de cómo llegar hasta la universidad.

Hasta que por fin llegamos.

Aparque frente a la universidad. Ella se bajo dando un portazo al coche. Respirando hondo, me baje también comenzando a seguirla.

Esa cría se acerco hacia un grupo de chicos, y chicas que hablaban animadamente.

Ella se giro mirándome de arriba abajo con tanta soberbia. Respire lo más hondo que pude evitando problemas.

Se volvió a girar , y se acerco hacia el grupo de críos.

Me quede unos metros alejada de ella. Ya era suficiente con seguirla que para escucharla.

(Anny Pov)

Abrace a mi muñeca y mire a Bree y a Judith, ella la había traído troy, y luego se fueron con Hannival.

El… me había dicho que saldría con Verio, Troy y … Sofía. Cuando quise ir, el dijo que no. Me beso y se fue.

-anny… Bree.

Suspire y abrace más fuerte a mi muñeca.

-Hannival ha salido con Verio, Troy, y Sofía -.

-oohhhh las dos a la vez.

Mire al suelo, estábamos en mi cuarto de juego con las luces apagadas y unas linternas prendidas.

-no quiero que salga con Sofía y las mire.

Ellas se miraron y luego me miraron a mí.

-emmm déjalo sin sexo Judith.

-se enfadara ..

-divide la cama mire , pon todas tus muñecas haciendo una hilera, y di "este es tu lado y este él es mío" -.

-yo…-.

-lo hice con troy…-.

-¿funciono? bree.

-no enfadado -.

-hannival también se enfadara…-.

-¿pero qué tiene que salga con Sofía…?, es su pequeña prima -.

La mire fijamente.

-¿te gustaría que duque se fuera con otra y te deje? –

-no y miro sus manos -.

Las tres suspiramos.

-¡YA SE! Judith.

Las dos la miramos.

-empieza la universidad ó.

-¿yo? -.

-siiii, tu ás compañeros y también saldrás con ellos -.

No era mala idea…-.

-lo hare y abrace a mi muñeca.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

(Pov Ryan)

Había estado durante todo el maldito día con esa niña y estaba cansado. No me había dirigido la palabra y yo a ella tampoco.

Cuando llegué me quité la ropa, me di una ducha y me metí en la cama. Quería estar tranquilo.

Me habían dado los Casannova, una habitación de invitados en la zona este de la casa... una habitación de invitados que era de grande como toda mi casa.

Este colchón era de los buenos, de los que no tienes que apalear antes de acostarte.

Cerré los ojos pero llamaron a la puerta. Iba en boxers así que me daba bastante igual quien fuese y me viese así. Abrí la puerta.

Una joven sirvienta venía con un plato de comida.

-Hola, sirvo a los empleados de la casa y traigo tu cena-.

-Esto... gracias ¿Y qué es?-.

_"Comida de perro_"-.

-Pues son patatas escabechadas y carne picada con tomate-.

-Wow pensé que aquí a los sirvientes no se les trataba muy bien-.

-Se equivoca, aquí nos tratan muy bien-.

-Sobre todo a las chicas ¿no?, casados o solteros tienen un buffet libre aquí-.

-No se equivoque, nosotras nos acostamos con ellos si queremos y solo con los solteros, los señores casados ni nos miran, es una verdad, no podemos compararnos con las mujeres de la casa-.

-Entiendo...-.

-¿Necesita compañía?-.

-¿Eso también entra en el menú?-.

-No... Pero es mi noche libre y... desde que los señores se casaron, digamos que no soy el tipo de los solteros de la casa-.

Miré a la mujer, de pelo corto y negro, tenía uno de esos minúsculos uniformes de limpieza fetichista.

-Pasa-.

Tomé el plato y lo dejé sobre la mesilla de noche.

-¿Y esto de follar se te da bien?- preguntó ella-.

Tuve que reírme.

-No sé, hasta ahora no se me han quejado-.

Ella gimió y subió la falda de ese uniforme enseñándome ese bonito ligero negro.

Abrí el cajón de la mesilla con la esperanza de encontrar un condón y efectivamente había un par.

Me bajé el boxer y lo enfundé rápidamente, esto sería rápido un polvo y nada más , ella lo tenía claro y yo también.

-No hace falta que use eso yo tomo píldora anticonceptiva es obligatorio aquí-.

-Prefiero usar uno de estos si no te importa-.

-No me importa-.

Quité su vestido por encima de su cabeza y no llevaba sujetador un punto a su favor.

Pasé mi lengua por sus pechos y mis manos abrieron sus piernas me coloqué entre ellas y entré con todo y bien fuerte. Ella gimió.

Me metí más en ella una y otra vez, mis manos la sostenían en su lugar a pesar de las fuertes embestidas que la desplazaban por la cama.

La puerta se abrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

(Pov Sofia)

Había bajado hasta su habitación para pedirle que me llevase a un lugar al que tenía que ir a recoger un par de compras que había hecho por internet pero no estaba solo.

El muy hijo de puta se la estaba metiendo a una criada que parecía estar en el séptimo cielo.

-TU- grité-.

La criada se cubrió con una sábana y él cayó al suelo buscando sus boxers, me giré y mantuve la cabeza alta.

-Ey... señorita Ca...-.

Me giré y lo encaré, estaba sudado y apestaba a sexo.

Alejé mi mano y le di una cachetada que resonó en todo el pasillo.

Él ni se movió, se mantuvo firme mirándome.

-TÚ- señalé a aquella zorra- ESTÁS DESPEDIDA-.

-¿Que... porque señorita?-.

-POR QUE YO LO DIGO, EL MARINE ES MI MASCOTA ¿LO ENTIENDES? ES MI PUTA MASCOTA Y TU ESTÁS DESPEDIDA-.

-No seas... así con ella- dijo él-.

-Me importa una mierda ¿te enteras?- siseé- fuera de aquí o llamo a lo loca de mi prima Xinia y le digo que le tiraste los tejos a su marido para que así te arranque los putos ovarios-.

La chica comenzó a llorar y se fue corriendo de allí.

El marine me miraba fijo y sin moverse.

-Si esto... vuelve a pasar... me aseguraré de castrarte, como lo haría con un perro-.

El tragó saliva y no apartó la mirada de mí.

Me giré y me fui de allí.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

(Sofia Pov)

"¿Cómo se atrevía hacer eso…? ¡COMO!" -.

Estaba histérica.

Tenía ganas de golpear a alguien, es mas seguramente eso haría si me cruzara a uno por mi camino.

Fui bajando las escaleras sin ver a nadie, menos mal, se llevaría un golpe de mi parte. Seguro. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

Y ese….-

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" -._

Me contuve las ganas de gritar.

Y esa Alice…. No quería volver a verla. NUNCA. NUNCA. NUNCA.

"JAMAS" -.

Si me la llegara a cruzar, le diría a Xinia que le tiro los tejos s Hakon. Sí, eso haría.

Esperaba que a esta hora este lejos, porque no quería verla en lo que me quedaba de vida.

Y ese… ese mugriento soldado.

Respiro hondo, todo lo que pude.

Entre en unos de los salones sin fijarme quien estaba dentro. Cogí un florero que estaba sobre una mesilla y lo lance contra la pared haciendo que el agua como las flores que estaban dentro de el salpicaran por todos lados.

-Sofía…-.

Me gire al escuchar mi nombre, allí estaba mi abuelo V, Y duque. Los dos me miraban.

-¿Qué? de mala manera.

Ellos se miraron entre sí, y luego me miraron.

-¿Estás bien? -.

-claro que si abuelo, estoy fenomenal -.

-¿Por qué has roto el florero? duque.

-PORQUE QUERIA. ¿HAY ALGUN PROBLEMA? –

-No grites…-.

-YO GRITO TODO LO QUE QUIERA -.

Duque como V respiraron hondo.

-LARGO -.

-Oye nosotros estábamos prime…-.

No deje terminar que V hablase que le arroje un candelabro por la cabeza, si no se hubiese agachado seguramente le hubiese partido el cráneo.

-LARGO -.

(Ryan Pov)

Lo que me faltaba, ahora esa cría decía que era su perro.

Si pudiera le daría una lección que no olvidaría en toda su patética vida.

Termine de cambiarme, y salí de la habitación. Camine y baje esas escaleras. Ahora se podía escuchar los gritos de esa niña.

Varios empleados estaban fuera de un salón escuchando los gritos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? hice el tonto.

-la señorita Sofía discute con el señor Duque y el señor V contesto Gianna, la cocinera.

-¿y por qué? -.

-no se sabe -.

"_al parecer tendrá la boca cerrada" -._

Esa niña de la nada salió del salón, y nos miro a todo como si fuéramos poca cosa. Ella tenía la cabeza erguida mientras me miraba con asco.

-TUS EMPLEADOS SON UNOS INEPTOS Y UNAS ZORRAS, DUQUE -.

Ella grito, y después de giro saliendo de la casa.

-¿Qué coño le ha pasado a pasado a esa niña? escuchar como pregunto el V.

Me gire, y me fui de allí también.

Saldría a caminar.

(Vladimir Pov)

Mire fijamente a duque mientras me hablaba.

-¿Es todo? -.

El respiro hondo.

-quiero que controles a tu hija, nos ha faltado el respeto y quitado autoridad frente a los empleados…-.

-ya me lo has dicho dije cogiendo el libro que había dejado sobre su escritorio y me levante de la silla con ella.

-eso espero…-.

-pero no prometo nada -.

Duque se me quedo mirando.

-¿Qué? -.

-nada, simplemente nada dijo el comenzando a fumar unos de sus puros.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16**_

(Pov Ryan)

Cuando acabé mi paseo me metí en mi habitación pero no estaba solo... esa cría estaba en mi habitación.

-¿Necesita algo señorita?-.

-Si- siseó-.

-¿El qué?-.

-Mi padre me ha echado una charla por tu culpa-.

-¿Por mi culpa?-.

-Si no te hubieses tirado a esa puta-.

-Oye cuál es tu problema- ya estaba muy harto-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Cuál es tu puto problema, me follo a quien me dé la gana ¿vale? solo trato con mujeres por tres razones, sexo, dinero

o comida y a no ser que quieras poner una loncha de jamón entre dos rebanadas de pan puedes largarte por donde has venido jodida cría engreída-.

Esa niña se levantó de donde estaba y vino hacia mí.

-¿O a caso quieres follar, es eso... de eso va todo esto?-.

Me dio otra cachetada y respiré todo lo hondo que pude.

-No te atrevas a hablarme así, yo soy una señorita no se con qué tipo de mujeres te relacionas pero conmigo ten un respeto ¿queda claro?-.

-Si... queda claro-.

No entendía porque mierda cada vez que la veía mi polla se erguía cual palo de bandera... pero lucharía contra esa mierda...

_"Necesitas follar eso es todo, demasiado tiempo sin sexo"-._

-¿Estás empalmado?-.

_"M.I.E.R.D.A"-._

-¿DE DONDE VIENES?-.

-Vengo de pasear señorita-.

A la mierda con esto, me quité el traje y lo dejé sobre la cama, me quité la ropa interior y la miré fijamente.

-Sí, estoy empalmado, está en mi habitación, y si soy su mascota acostúmbrese a verme así-.

Ella no dijo nada.

Se sentó en la cama y me miró.

-Si eres mi mascota acercate...-.

"_Oh... vamos... ¿ahora me pedirá que le de la patita?"-._

Me senté a su lado y la miré fijo.

Su mano se acercó a mi brazo y lo tocó.

-Te has duchado-.

-Si...- mi voz salió más ronca de lo que quise-.

-¿Serás una buena mascota?-.

-Lo intentaré señorita-.

Ella asintió y me tocó la cabeza levantándose.

Se fue por donde vino.

_"Esto es muy raro... muy muy raro..."-._

(Pov Sofía)

Durante toda la noche la imagen de Ryan desnudo y jodidamente erecto era lo que ocupaba mis pensamientos nunca había estado así con un chico pero no era tonta... sabía de sobra lo que era una erección y lo que era follar y eso... solo que no había encontrado a nadie con quien hacerlo. Yo no me liaba con cualquiera.

Respiré hondo y junté mis cosas metiéndolas en mi bolso bajé las escaleras y Ryan estaba al final de ellas, vestido y recién duchado... al parecer si sería una buena mascota.

-Quiero que me lleves aquí- le pasé la dirección apuntada-.

El no dijo nada, se metió el papel en el bolsillo y abrió la puerta para que saliese.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

(Sofía Pov)

Mire fijamente la pantalla del móvil al subirme al coche. No quería verlo.

Estaba pensando… como usaría a mi mascota.

Evite reírme, ya que él me escucharía.

Me habían invitado a una pequeña reunión, unos hijos de unos políticos que tenían negocios con mi familia, nada fuera de lo común.

Con esa clase de gente debía rodearme, con personas que tenían buen gusto. No con simples… mascotas.

"Dios, esto está muy bueno" -.

Me había llegado un mensaje mail. Lo abrí directamente del correo. Era del profesor Jacob. EL PROFESOR JACOB BLACK.

"_¿Cómo pude olvidarme de él?" -._

Leí rápidamente mientras sonreía como una cría de cinco años que se había comprado un dulce nuevo.

**Hola chicos, el que se pueda acercar a la universidad el dio de hoy sería lo ideal así podríamos adelantar varios temas….**

No termine de leer.

Jacob estaba en la universidad, y seguramente solo. Nadie sería tan idiota de ir un día que no se tenía clases.

-llevame a la universidad -.

Le dije al soldado… que el dia de hoy parecía limpio, sin mirarle. Abri mi bolso rápido revolviendo las cosas.

El libro estaba allí…-.

-perfecto bajo hablando para mi sola

Cogí el pequeño espejo que siempre llevaba y arregle mi cabello. Debía estar ideal para ver a Jacob.

Tenía muchas ganas de ir a tomar un café con él, sería lo mejor que me pasaría.

Tan culto. Tan bello. Tan…

-llegamos señorita -.

Mire hacia la universidad.

Abrí la puerta del coche y cogí mi bolso saliendo del coche.

-no se te ocurra seguirme -.

Le ordene y comencé a caminar entrando en la universidad. Lo último que quería era tener a ese… siguiéndome.

(Ryan Pov)

Respire hondo. Apoye mi cabeza en el asiento del coche comenzando a fumar.

No tenia ganas de sorportar a esa niña hoy.

La dejaría.

En esa puta universidad nunca pasaba nada. Solo era aburrido, muchos leyendo y hablando de cosas que no lograba entender.

Mire fijamente al frente mientras exhalaba el humo por la nariz.

Hice que mi cuello sonara y al hacerlo me di cuenta que en el asiento trasero del coche habia algo.

Extendi mi mano cogiéndolo.

"parece un diario" -.

Todas las crias llevaban uno, y aparte la habia visto varias veces escribiendo cosas en un cuaderno.

Lo gire varias veces mirándolo.

No, no parecía un diario.

Lance la colilla del cigarrillo por la ventana que estaba abierta, y con mi mano abrí el dichoso diario.

"_si supieras leer…."-._

Había números.

-uno… hablando solo.

No sabía leer, pero si contar… podía llegar hasta el doce. En combate aprendí, pero no mucho. Solo unos pocos números.

-nueve… de nuevo-.

Respire hondo cerrando el libro.

Esto era un libro. Esa niña se lo había olvidado cuando bajo del coche. Deje el libro a mi lado en el asiento de al lado y quite mi chaqueta poniéndola sobre el libro.

La puerta del coche se abrió de golpe.

Me tense girándome.

Esa cría estaba allí, tensa…y asustada.

No me dio tiempo a preguntar que ella hablo.

-¿Dónde está el libro? -.

"_CIERRA LA BOCA"_ -.

-¿Qué libro señorita? hice el tonto.

-el libro. El libro, el libro ía como una loca -.

La mire fijamente.

-mi padre me matara -.

Sonreír para mis adentros.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPITULO 18**_

(Pov Ryan)

-Volvemos a casa-.

Ella se subió al coche con cara larga al parecer este libro era importante para ella.

Sería divertido... veríamos quien era la mascota a partir de ahora.

Puse rumbo a casa y ella no dijo nada durante todo el trayecto.

Una vez allí bajó del coche como alma que lleva el diablo.

Bajé y terminé mi cigarro entré en la casa.

-Hola... te estábamos buscando- dijo Eric-.

-¿A mi... porque?-.

-Hay una entrega esta noche y Duque quería decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer-.

-Ah...-.

-Y como tú eres el novato pues...-.

-Entiendo-.

Entré en el despacho de Duque junto a Eric y allí nos dieron instrucciones de lo que teníamos que hacer.

Esta noche sería larga, pero interesante, nunca había hecho este tipo de trabajos... y de paso vería como esa cría sufría por ese condenado libro.

(Pov Sofía)

Ya lo había buscado por toda mi habitación, había levantado toda la cama, el armario incluso había mirado en la habitación de mi padre por si él lo había encontrado pero no... no estaba.

Me mataría, seguro que lo haría este era el libro más antiguo que tenía y lo tenía en el estante de libros que solía leer solo era cuestión de tiempo que lo encontrase.

Llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación ya eran las doce pasadas.

-¿Si?-.

-¿Necesita algo esta noche señorita?-.

El soldado entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-No necesito nada- siseé-.

-¿Está buscando algo?-.

-Si... estoy buscando el libro pero no lo encuentro-.

-¿La encuadernación es de piel negra?-.

-Si...- me levanté- ¿Dónde está?-.

-Este es mi gran momento- dijo con una sonrisa- lo tengo yo y está en un lugar donde no lo vas a encontrar nunca... digamos que ahora los papeles se cambian-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-He dicho que los papeles se cambian... ahora tu eres la mascota-.

(Pov Hannival)

Volví a la habitación después del trabajo y Anny estaba viendo la televisión.

-Es hora de dormir no de ver la tele-.

Me ignoró ya llevaba días así.

-Anny que te pasa-.

-Nada-.

-¿Porque me ignoras?-.

-Por nada-.

-Anny...-.

-¿De dónde vienes?-.

-Del...-.

-¿Has ido con ella?-.

-¿Con quién?-.

-Con Sofía...-.

-No-.

-¿Te enfadas si te pregunto si vas con Sofía?-.

-No sé qué tiene que ver en esto-.

-TIENE QUE VER QUE NO QUIERO QUE ESTÉS CON ELLA Y SI SE TE VUELVE A OCURRIR ESTAR CON ELLA ME VOY DE VIAJE CON MIS HIJOS Y NO ME VES EN UN MES POR LO MENOS-.

La miré incrédulo, me estaba alzando la voz.

-¿Estás celosa de Sofía?-.

-Si...- susurró-.

Reí y la abracé.

-Tonta... solo es una niña, a mi me gustas tu-.

-¿De verdad?-.

-De verdad- la besé en los labios- te lo juro-.

-Vale...-.

-Vale- repetí besándola otra vez-.


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPITULO 19**_

**(Sofía Pov)**

Lo mire fijamente incrédula.

-¿Qué? -.

-que a partir de ahora eres mi mascota -.

Parpadee varias veces sin terminar de entender lo que decía.

-es una broma -dije riendo - quiero el libro -.

-no, puedo hacer algo mejor -.

Lo mire.

-le diré a tu padre que le robaste…

-NO -.

El rio mirándome fijamente.

Trague en seco.

-acércate -dijo serio.

Negué rápidamente.

-QUE TE ACERQUES -.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio, nunca nadie me había gritado, el grito hiso que diese un paso hacia atrás. Pero el no dejaba de mirarme.

Despacio me acerque hacia él, y al estar en frente lo mire.

Era alto… demasiado, su cuerpo era grande…

"_deja de pensar en él, y piensa en el libro!"-._

Respire hondo.

Levante mi cabeza mirándolo.

-¿Cuántos quieres? -.

-como…-.

-dinero, ¿Cuánto quieres?, pon una cantidad y te la pagare.

El me sujeto del pelo con tal fuerza que hiso que me doliese. Me llevo contra la puerta haciendo que mi espalda chocara en la misma.

-me lastimas - y lleve mis manos a mi cabello intentado inútilmente librar su mano de mi pelo.

Acerco su rostro al mío mirándome fijamente.

-te daré el libro cuando me canse de ti o puedes ir a decirle la verdad a tu padre -.

Cerré con fuerza mis ojos al sentir unas lágrimas en ellos.

No iba a llorar.

-RESPONDE -.

No podía decirle la verdad a mi padre… el me mataría, y sería capaz de encerrarme en un puto convento… no, no podía.

-no puedo decirle…-.

No supe si sonrío, o no. Tenía mis ojos cerrados.

-mírame -.

-no quiero -.

Su otra mano me dio una cachetada en el rostro que hiso que abriera los ojos mientras lo giraba.

"_ME HABIA PEGADO, ME HABIA PEGADO" -._

-cuando yo digo algo lo harás .

Mi mejilla ardía, y picaba… nunca nadie se había atrevido a tanto.

-arrodíllate -.

Lo mire, y el estaba serio mirándome. No me arrodille. Pero el con la mano que tenia sujetando mi cabello hiso que me arrodillase frente a él.

"_Dios mío…."-._

Lo mire fijamente mordiendo fuerte mi labio. El llevo una de sus manos a su pantalón desabrochándolo y bajo su bóxer exponiendo su miembro.

-abre la boca -.

Entre abrí mis labios sin saber bien que hacía.

Cerré mis ojos al sentir como el introdujo su miembro en mi boca.

-MIRAME -.

Sentía unas lágrimas en mi mejilla, y abrí mis ojos mirándolo.

Sujetaba fuerte mi cabello haciendo que me doliese, hacia que mi cabeza se moviese de adelante hacia atrás. Yo solo me quede quieta.

-chupa - ordeno gruñendo.

No sabía bien que hacer… deslice mi lengua por su miembro, y el gruño roncamente. Se novia introduciendo su miembro en mi boca cada vez más hondo sujetando con fuerza mi pelo.

Hasta que escuche como un sonoro gruñido salía de él a ala ve que una sustancia en mi boca.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPITULO 20**_

(Pov Sofia)

Cuando Ryan terminó con eso, se volvió a subir los pantalones y salió por la puerta en cuanto a mí... quería darme un baño y poder pensar fríamente en lo que me estaba pasando.

Todo había dado un giro tremendo ahora no tenía bastante con el hecho de tener al soldado como mi "amo" o así me dijo que tenía que llamarle, sino que también me dejó muy claro que tenía el libro de mi padre.

Miré el agua trasparente y aliente rodeándome en esa bañera y tuve que esperar un poco para poder salir, no me sentía con fuerzas. Cuando me sequé me puse un pijama corto y entré en la cama, miré el reloj del despertador, las tres de la mañana.

Cerré los ojos pero la puerta de mi habitación se abrió.

Me senté en la cama y miré hacia la puerta, Ryan estaba allí, tenía los puños ensangrentados y varios cortes en el pecho sin camiseta y todo sudado, ese colgante reflejaba la luz que entraba por la ventana, parecía un puto depredador esperando a morderme o algo peor.

-¿Has venido a por más?-.

-¿Te has olvidado lo de "amo"?-.

-Amo-.

-Quiero que me ayudes con los cortes, mis manos son demasiado grandes como para enhebrar una aguja y coserme-.

-No se coser Xinia si que sabe-.

-No quiero que me cosa Xinia, vamos... no hace falta estudiar es como coser carne-.

-Nunca lo he hecho-.

-Te enseñaré, no quiero que nadie me vea así-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-He matado a un hombre- aspiró el humo de su cigarrillo- a golpes-.

Contuve la respiración.

-¿Por qué?- susurré-.

-Me recordaba a mi padre-.

(Pov Ryan)

El reparto no había ido mal, y decidí celebrarlo con algunos de los chicos y justo después de eso en un callejón cercano alguien dijo sobre meterse unas rayas y lo hice, un par y justo un tipo apareció, un cabrón con la misma cara que mi padre o eso me pareció así que me enseñé con él, la policía estaba cerca y tuve que correr todo lo que pude hasta llegar a una alambrada pero me rajé el pecho no me había dado cuenta de que no llevaba camiseta...

….

Sofía enebro la aguja como le dije y sentado en el borde de la bañera me cosió con punzadas pequeñas.

-Aparta el colgante- dijo y así lo hice-.

Cuando acabó de coserme puso unas vendas encima y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Quieres algo para el dolor?-.

-Estoy bien-.

-No, estás hecho un asco-.

-Dormiré contigo, en tu cama-.

-¿Por qué?-.

Le crucé la cara de un guantazo.

-Porque yo lo digo-.

Me levanté y me lavé la cara y las manos en el lavamanos después me metí en su cama y ella me siguió silenciosa hasta meterse a mi lado.

Esa niña engreída olía muy bien.

Acaricié su vientre con mi mano bajo ese camisón corto que llevaba. Mi mano ocupaba casi toda la extensión de su vientre, y bajé la mano un poco, su respiración se cortó.

-¿Eres virgen?-.

Asintió.

-Eso es tan excitante...-.

-Lo es... amo- susurró-.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

**(Anny Pov)**

Respire muy muy hondo, y abrí la puerta del despacho de Hannival entrando en el.

-hola mi niña -dijo el sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba leyendo.

Yo cerré la puerta despacio, y me acerque a su escritorio mientras abrazaba fuerte a mi muñeca que reía cada vez que la abrazaba.

Lo mire mientras leía algo muy concentrado.

Suspire.

-¿Qué ocurre anny? -.

-quiero hablarte…. .

-te escucho mi niña -.

Mordí mi labio y abrace de nuevo a mi muñeca y esta comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

-yo…-.

Respire hondo de nuevo, y lo mire, el seguía leyendo.

-quiero comenzar la universidad .

Hannival dejo de leer lo que estaba leyendo, y dejo esos papeles sobre su escritorio. Levanto su vista, mirándome fijamente.

**(Pov Sofía)**

Ryan… ryan estuvo la mayor parte de lo que quedaba de la noche sin dejar de tocarme. Toco mi vientre, mis senos, mis muslos… con sus manos que eran… tan grandes, a su lado parecía realmente pequeña.

No supe cuando me dormir, solo había cerrado fuerte mis ojos mientras él me acariciaba hasta que pude dormirme.

Al abrir mis ojos Ryan no estaba a mi lado y el sol estaba alto. Ya era mediodía.

Suspire y me gire sobre la cama… olía a él.

Enterré mi rostro en la almohada. Tenía que pensar bien y fríamente lo que debía hacer a partir de ahora.

El ahora era mi "amo"

Levante el rostro de mi almohada al escuchar unos gritos y mas gritos.

"_mi padre…."-._

Me levante de la cama rápidamente y fui hasta el armario buscando ropa. Al cambiarme salí disparada por la puerta. Corrí por el pasillo prácticamente volando.

Todos, y cuando decían todos estaban fuera de la biblioteca de mi padre.

"eres mujer muerta"-.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -.

-¡SOFIA! mi madre y se me acerco -.¿has visto un libro de tu padre? -.

Intente parecer tranquila.

-yo…papá tienes muchos libros.

-este es especial, tiene la encuadernación negra. Esta restaurado y es de la época de mi 1900. Es un libro de historia antiguo -.

"bien Sofía…lo has hecho muy bien" -.

-tu padre le tiene un gran aprecio, se lo regalo tu abuela cuando estaba en el instituto y suele leerlo seguido -.

Abrí mi boca para decir algo pero preferir callar. No tenía sentido hablar.

"_de todos los putos libros justo coges el que le regalo su madre" -._

-¿lo has visto? -.

Negué rápidamente.

-no mamá, si yo nunca entro en la biblioteca…-.

-ya, ya -.

Ella se giro y entro de nuevo en la biblioteca. Me asome y podía ver como mi padre no dejaba de gritar. Mi abuelo V y mi abuela Ate estaban con él y se miraban entre sí sin saber que decir.

Podría decir la verdad….

-QUIERO MI LIBRO, LO QUIERO AHORA padre grito -.

-hijo… ó a decir mi abuela -.

-QUIERO MI LIBRO, LE CORTARE LAS MANOS AL QUE SE HA ATREVIDO A TOCARLO -.

"_No, mejor me quedo callada" -._

Duque apareció, y llamo a Havers.

-¿Dónde está ese libro? -.

-no lo sé señor duque contesto Havers de los empleados entrar en la biblioteca….-.

Y el quedo cortado por el ruido de unos cristales. Todos miramos hacia dentro.

"_¿mi padre acaba de romper una ventana con su puño?" -._

Parpadee varias veces sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Nunca lo había visto así…tan… enfadado. Siempre era muy tranquilo.

**(Ryan Pov)**

Intente no rearme mientras estaba en la cocina con los demás empleados. Esa niña engreída ahora pasaba a ser mi completa mascota.

Era virgen…

Pero esa virginidad tenía las horas contadas.

-nunca había visto al señor Vladimir así… Gianna al entrar en la cocina -.

-tienes razón dijo Heidi, otras de las empleadas pone realmente susceptible con sus libros.

Sorbí el café mirando fijamente la mesa. Sin decir nada.

Entonces esos eran los gritos que se escucharon. El señor casannova ya se había dado cuenta que le faltaba ese libros.

Esa niña engreída pudo haber dicho la verdad.

"_no, si no en este momento estarías con un disparo en la cabeza" -._

Bueno, eso era cierto.

Deje la taza de café sobre la mesa, y me levante de la silla. Las heridas en nada cicatrizarían.

-¿no comerás nada mas? -dijo Alice a mi lado.

Al final no la habían echado. Algo que ella agradeció profundamente.

-no -.

Iba a hablarme pero fingí no darme cuenta, y me gire sobre mis pies saliendo de la cocina.

Ahora esa niña debía estar ocupada, inventando explicaciones. Sabía que por la tarde saldría, y cuando lo haría tendría que acompañarla.


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPITULO 22**_

**(Pov Ryan)**

Terminé mi desayuno y fui a esperar a aquella niña al final de la escalera hoy tenía clase y llegaba tarde, tampoco es que me importase demasiado.

Cuando bajó las escaleras ni me miró salió por la puerta rápido la seguí y abrí la puerta.

Al salir abrí la puerta para que subiese y así lo hizo.

Subí al asiento del piloto a arranqué el coche.

-¿todo bien?- pregunté-.

-si... todo bien-.

-Mientes... pero sabes que, me da igual-.

-Dame el libro mi padre está muy alterado y yo nunca lo vi así antes-.

-Tu padre puede vivir sin un libro, y no me ordenes niña que sabes perfectamente cómo puede acabar esta conversación-.

-¿Cómo puede acabar? te has metido en mi cama, me has manoseado, me has obligado a que te la chupe y me has pegado cuando yo te estaba cosiendo ¿todavía hay más?-.

-Se nota tanto que no me conoces-.

-No quiero conocerte, no quiero saber nada de ti quiero recuperar ese libro-.

-Entonces se una buena mascota y obedece lo que tengo pensado para ti-.

-¿Que quieres que haga ahora?-.

-Ponte en el asiento de adelante no me gusta conducir solo-.

Ella lo hizo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sabes así puedes parecer casi adorable-.

-No sé si darte las gracias o mandarte a la mierda-.

-Puedes hacer las dos cosas pero mientras tanto tienes que tener tus manos ocupadas-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Bájame el pantalón-.

La miré de reojo.

-pero...-.

-Bájame el puto pantalón-.

**(Pov Sofía)**

Bajé su pantalón y la cremallera de ese pantalón de traje negro, su boxer era del mismo color y lo bajé cuando me lo indicó. Su miembro estaba completamente erguido, tragué saliva y lo miré ¿qué quería ahora?.

-Cógelo-.

-¿Te fías de mí?-.

-Bueno, me fío de tu criterio, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que me gustan las hogueras? y ese libro tiene unas buenas páginas para poder ser quemadas-.

Maldecía entre dientes y lo sujeté. Su rostro se relajó al instante.

-¿Me vas a decir ahora porque te enfadaste tanto cuando me viste follando con Alice?-.

Lo sujeté rodeándolo con mi mano pero no era suficiente para dar la vuelta por completo.

-¿Me vas a hablar de esa puta mientras te hago esto?-.

-Es simple curiosidad-.

-Porque eres mío, mi masco...- respiré hondo cuando me miró- amo-.

-Entiendo-.

-¿ahora qué hago?-.

-Mueve tu mano de arriba hacia abajo y agáchate un poco, o te verá la gente que viene por la carretera.

Me agaché y lo pude mirar mucho más de cerca, mi mano bajaba y subía alternativamente y sin pausa, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, miré la expresión del soldado su boca se abría un poco y respiraba en grandes bocanadas de aire, gruñía y elevaba un poco sus caderas pero conseguía mantener el coche estable hasta que una sustancia relucía en la cima de su miembro y salió abundante y traslucida.

-Cuando esto pase tienes que chupar- dijo mirándome

Asentí y así lo hice al principio me pareció asqueroso pero no estaba tan mal-.

-Tienes un diez en trabajos manuales-.

Sonreí un poco y vi como paró el coche.

-Hemos llegado-.

-Por fin- cogí mi mochila y salí de allí-.


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPITULO 23**_

**(Hannival Pov)**

Anny estaba jugando con Judith en casa de troy.

Comencé a fumar mientras fumaba. Me había dicho lo de la universidad, le dije que no podía ir pero ella me contesto que Judith había ido. Y tenía razón, no había razón para negárselo.

Respire hondo.

-¿Qué tienes marica? -.

-anny quiere ir a la universidad -.

Troy dejo de mirar hacia la pantalla de su ordenador, y se giro para mirarme fijamente.

-ella es una niña…. entre dientes mientras fumaba.

**(Sofia Pov)**

Miraba fijamente al frente, sin prestar atención a lo que el profesor estaba diciendo. Estaba explicando un tema, que al parecer era bastante complicado.

Pero yo, solo pensaba en Ryan.

Respire hondo.

"deja de pensar en el" -.

Si, debía dejar de pensar en el.

Solo quería el libro, y después lo echaría.

Eso es… el libro debía estar en su habitación. Claro, en donde más si no.

Estaba noche, cuando todos estuvieran comiendo iría a su habitación y buscaría el libro hasta encontrarlo.

No se daría cuenta, el estaría comiendo con los demás empleados.

-señorita Casannova -.

Mire al profesor cuando me hablo. Toda la clase se giro a mirarme como si fuese un puto mono de circo.

-¿sí? -.

-porque no nos cuenta a todo lo que estaba pensando -.

-claro mire clase es aburrida, solo sigue un programa y no explica bien. Cuando levantamos la mano, usted no da lugar a preguntar. Sinceramente, da vergüenza. Y no diga que no le paga más, porque se ha hecho profesor para enseñar, y para explicar lo que uno no entiende, y si no le gusta quédese en su casa y duerma -.

"_okkk…¿y eso que fue?-._

El tipo primero me miro con sorpresa, y luego su rostro pasó al enfado.

-usted es una niña y no sabe lo que dice….-.

-si se lo que digo, mi padre es profesor, ha pasado años estudiando para eso. Sabe cómo dar una clase, y cuando da una clase no se va hasta que el último alumno entienda lo que él ha explicado -.

-¿y se puede saber que asignatura dar su padre? -.

-filosofía -.

El tipo comenzó a reírse.

-¿filosofía…? -dijo riendo.

Cogí mis cosas y me levante del asiento haciéndole frente.

-sí, filosofía, es un gran filosofo como profesor. Ha ganado premios, y reconocimientos por su trabajo, las grandes universidades del mundo se disputan para que de clases en ella, tiene un puto sueldo que usted en su vida tendrá -.

Con eso él se cayó la boca.

-y no se ría de mi padre, viejo hipócrita porque daría su alma para estar en su lugar -.

Levante mi puño pegándole en la cara. Me gire y me fui de allí.

Con eso me echarían, estaba segura.

**(Ryan Pov)**

Esa niña volvió. Estaba enfadada, volvimos a la casa rápido. Había salido antes de la hora de la clase que tenia.

Ella se bajo dando un portazo.

Esa actitud no me gustaba, y hoy cambiaria.

Entramos a la casa, y su tío duque la llamo. Me fui hacia la cocina, pero aun asa se podía escuchar los gritos de esa niña.

-SI LE PEGUE, Y LO HISE PORQUE SE BURLO DE MI PADRE, Y NADIE DUQUE, NADIE SE BURLA DE EL -.

Tenía temperamento, y eso me gustaba.

Me fui hacia el jardín, y comencé a fumar. Allí estaban los demás hombres que trabajaban para esta casa junto al rubio del otro dio con un tipo de tatuajes.

Hakon y Troy, según recordaba.

Troy sacudía con fuerza al tal Hakon, este parecía estar en una especie de trance.

-el brujo ha tenía una visión eric -.

-¿brujo? -.

-si Ryan, el señor Hakon es una especie de brujo, ve cosas y habla con los muertos -.

Evite reírme. Este tío debía estar borracho para decir algo así.

-TÚ grito Hakon acercándose hacia mi QUIERO LEJOS DE MI MUJER -.

Lo mire sin decir nada.

Troy lo sujeto del brazo y se lo llevo de allí bajo las miradas de todos.

-¿has hablado con la señora Xinia? -.

Mire a Eric -.

-no -.

-pues mejor ni te le acerques….-.

Evite respirar hondo.

No me interesaba la mujer de negro. Solo me interesaba la pequeña Sofía.


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPITULO 24**_

**(Pov Anny)**

-Quiero estudiar pediatría-.

Hannival dejó de fumar estaba con Troy hablando y sentado en un sofá cada uno, Judit estaba al lado de troy jugando con su nuevo coche rosa para su muñeca y dejó de jugar para mirarme. Troy acarició el pelo naranja de Judit.

-Eso está bien peque- dijo Hannival-.

-Puedes ir a mi facultad- dijo Judit-.

-Sí, esa es muy buena- apoyó Troy- conozco a todos los profesores y... por seguridad di que eres el padre de

Anny se creerán eso antes que la historia real-.

-Entiendo- dijo Hannival fumando-.

-Tranquilo marica, allí la gente no es mala, tú espera en la puerta-.

Hannival asintió y me senté en sus piernas.

**(Pov Xinia)**

Estaba por la casa mirando algunas fotos que mi madre me había dejado, estaba haciendo un álbum familiar y tenía todo el salón de casa lleno de fotos. Escuché pasos cerca así que giré para ver quién era, Hakon estaba justo detrás de mí, sus ojos rojos y completamente tenso.

-¿Que ha pasado?-.

-¿A CASO NO ERAMOS FELICES?-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-COMO HAS PODIDO ACOSTARTE CON ESE HOMBRE-.

-Ey que coño estás diciendo yo no me he acostado con nadie-.

-Lo he visto-.

Mierda... parecía jodidamente mal.

Le tomé de la mano despacio.

-Siéntate Hakon-.

Y así lo hizo sus ojos estaban furiosos.

-Tengo que contarte algo-.

-LO SABÍA-.

-Que no es eso... yo no me acosté con él, tuve un sueño erótico y eso es algo que no se controla, fui a hablar con mi madre y ella me dijo que eso es normal tu y yo ahora... no tenemos tanto sexo y este tipo de sueños se tienen en periodos de menos actividad sexual-.

-¿Y porque con él, te gusta?-.

-No... no es nada de eso, no me gusta, no me van los cachas depilados ya lo sabes-.

-¿Entonces porque soñaste con él?-.

-Te lo dije, no lo elegí yo fue un sueño yo jamás te engañaría, nunca nunca nunca-.

Respiró todo lo hondo que pudo y me abrazó.

-No te quiero ver cerca de él-.

-Tranquilo- lo abracé- no estaré cerca de él lo juro-.

-Vale...-.

-Te quiero- susurré-.

-Te quiero- repitió y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, mi madre estaba en el umbral de la puerta, reprimió una risa y se fue dejándonos intimidad-.

**(Pov Sofia)**

-QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ME DICEN ALGO QUE HAS ECHO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD ¿LO ENTIENDES?-.

Mi padre parecía poseído gritándome cosas pero yo desconecté y miré a Ryan que en una esquina de la sala me miraba fumando.

-¿PORQUE NO ME MIRAS?-.

-Porque no quiero escucharte ni mirarte, se supone que estaba defendiendo tu honor-.

-CRISTO! NO HE CONOCIDO UNA MUJER TAN PARECIDA

A MI PADRE EN TODA MI PUTA VIDA-.

-Es mi abuelo-.

-CASTIGADA A TU CUARTO-.

Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto, me habían expulsado un par de días, me senté en la cama y esperé a que

Ryan apareciese y así lo hizo, se encerró conmigo y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Que quieres ahora?- le dije-.

-Nada, me aburro y eres mi única distracción aquí dentro ya sabes-.

-Entiendo...-.

-Y como no me dejas tener sexo con otras mujeres-.

-¿Hay algo más que ocupe tu mente que el sexo?-.

-mmmm cuando estoy aburrido, no, y llevo demasiado tiempo a pan y agua-.

-¿Pan y agua?-.

-Sin sexo... al menos con alguien-.

-¿Como con alguien?-.

-No te masturbas-.

-Claro que no eso es de fracasados-.

Me cruzó la cara de un guantazo.

-¿Fracasados?-.

-Lo siento... amo- susurré-.

-Bien, tú has empezado este juego niña estúpida... te masturbarás porque quiero que lo hagas-.

-No se...-.

-Pues te pongo una porno y lo haces-.

Asentí y vi como se fue dando un portazo.

_"¿Que mosca le ha picado?"-._


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25**

**(Ryan Pov)**

No aguantaría mucho mas sin follarme a esa niña engreída.

Ahora sería más fácil, la iría a visitar por las noches cuando todos en esta casa estarían dormidos.

El padre de ella estaba fuera de sí, decían los demás. No podía llegar a entender porque tanto escándalo por un libro. Un puto libro.

Estaba fumando en el jardín, y pude sentir unos pasos detrás de mí. Me hice el tonto, y seguí fumando mientras fingía que miraba hacia delante.

Al sentir a esta persona detrás de mí, me gire al instante sujetándolo del cuello.

"_mierda, era el padre de la mocosa engreída" -._

Lo solté al instante y este me miro serio.

-lo siento señor casannova…-.

El hiso un gesto con su mano.

-no pasa nada, me he acercado demasiado despacio soldado -.

El de su bolsillo saco un paquete de cigarrillo, saco uno de allí comenzando a fumarlo mirando hacia delante.

-este es un lugar tranquilo en toda la casa -.

-si señor -.

-¿Cómo están las cosas con mi hija?-.

-bien señor, no hay problemas con la señorita -.

-mientes -dijo el fumando -.

Respire hondo.

-a ti no te he preguntando -se giro para mirarme fijamente -.¿has visto un libro de encuadernación negra? -.

-no señor -.

-puedes llamarme Vladimir -.

-no me parece apropiado señor -.

-como quieras fumando -¿Sabes? ese libro es importante, si lo ves haz el favor y devuélvemelo-.

"_no…, se me acabaría la diversión"-._

-si señor -.

-es de historia europea, mi madre lo compro en una subasta, unas de mis historia favoritas puede ser la de Enrique VII, fue rey de Inglaterra y señor de Irlanda desde el 22 de abril de 1509 hasta su muerte. Fue el segundo monarca de la casa Tudor, heredero de su padre, Enrique VII. Famoso por haberse casado seis veces, su primera esposa fue Catalina de Aragón, su segunda esposa fue Ana Bonella, su tercera esposa fue Jane Seymour, su cuarta esposa fue Ana de Cleves, su quinta esposa fue Howard y su sexta esposa fue Catalina Parr. De todas ellas la más interesante fue Ana Bonella, madre de Isabel I de Inglaterra. Nacida en el seno de la aristocracia inglesa, Ana fue educada en Francia desde 1514 a 1521. De regreso a Inglaterra, fue una de las damas de compañía de Catalina de Aragón. Allí llamó la atención de Enrique, quien le propuso matrimonio en 1527. Intelectual que creía en el derecho divino de los reyes, y en ciertos aspectos de la nueva religión protestante, Ana jugó un rol importante en la reforma inglesa. Fue coronada reina consorte en 1533, y después del nacimiento de la princesa Isabel I, no pudo volver a tener un embarazo exitoso. Fue acusada y apresada por adulterio e incesto.

El respiro hondo mirando al frente.

-le cortaron a la cabeza a Anna Bonella -.

Lo mire fijamente mientras hablaba, no había entendido lo que dijo. Para ser sincero. Pero el parecida muy entretenido.

Siguió hablando pero para ser sincero le había dejado de escucharlo.

_"¿acaso se sabía el puto libro de memoria?"-._

El lanzo el cigarrillo al suelo, y me miro.

-nos vemos soldado giro y entro en la casa.

"_que tío más raro" -._

También me gire y entre en la casa, me encamine hacia las escaleras para subir a la habitación de Sofía.

**(Sofia Pov)**

Suspire y me tumbe en la cama. Mi padre nunca me había castigado, Ryan en nada me visitaría y ¿mastúrbame? -.

Yoo… nunca lo había echo debía admitir. Y para ser sincera no quería que él me viese, pero lo haría, lo haría y se le echaría en cara que no pudo verme.

Quite mi pijama y mi ropa interior dejándola caer el suelo. Solo la fina sabana de la cama me cubría.

"_¿y ahora?" -._

Debía pensar en alguien que me gustase, ¿no? -.

Cerré mis ojos e intente pensar en Jacob… pero no podía, solo la imagine de Ryan.. Venía a mi mente una y otra vez.

Mordí mi labio y deslice mi mano por mi vientre hasta llegar al interior de mi muslo. Roce con mis dedos mi sexo…gemí muy levemente.

Entre abrí mis labios intentando relajarme. Podía sentir las manos de Ryan, sus enormes manos acariciando mis pechos a la vez que yo introducía mis dedos en mi sexo y un gemido salía de mí.

Introduje un poco más mis dedos en mi sexo a la vez que había más mis piernas, gemí de nuevo y solo en mi mente estaba Ryan. Curve mis dedos levemente en mi interior y volví a gemir.

Sujete con unas se mis manos las sabanas mientras movía mis dedos en formar circular en mi sexo arqueando mi espalda, y sintiendo como llegaba al orgasmo.

Escuche como la puerta se cerro y abrí mis ojos al instante.

Allí estaba Ryan… mirándome fijamente y serio.


	26. Chapter 26

_**CAPITULO 26**_

**(Pov Ryan)**

La miré fijo y por un largo tiempo, ella cerró sus piernas y me miró sin decir nada.

-¿He dicho yo que podías hacer eso?-.

Ella negó y se cubrió con la sábana más arriba, la quité de un tirón.

-Vuelve a empezar-.

-No...-.

-Vuelve a empezar ahora-.

Apoyé la espalda en la puerta y la miré.

Abrió sus piernas gradualmente y metió sus dedos despacio dentro de ella, no era mi estilo eso de ser lento pero a ella parecía gustarle, no tocaba la parte de arriba de su sexo solo penetraba sus dedos y los movía rítmicamente despacio.

_"Necesita que la enseñen"-._

Su respiración se aceleró y gimió un poco hasta que llegó al clímax corriéndose.

Sonreí un poco, ella volvió a cerrar sus piernas avergonzada.

-Chupa tus dedos-.

Sofía arrugó la frente y negó.

-Hazlo-.

Acercó sus labios a sus dedos y los metió en su boca.

En dos zancadas estaba con ella, la cogí del pelo y la besé en la boca, su sabor estaba en ella.

La cogí de las caderas y la llevé contra la mullida cama me acomodé entre sus piernas y mi boca no dejaba paso a nada, la besaba sin apenas respiración.

Mi erección golpeaba en la parte alta de mi pantalón luchando por salir y estar con ella, pero fueron mis dedos los que se adelantaron metiéndose sin ningún pudor noté como se abría poco a poco adaptándose al grosor de mis dedos y ella gimió, cerró sus ojos, sus labios se despegaron de los míos y calló en la almohada bajo su espeso cabello.

Mi colgante de chapas militares colgaba justo entre sus pechos rosados.

**(Pov Sofia)**

La boca de Ryan fue a mis pechos mordiéndolos con total ansia y sus dedos se movieron, eran enormes, mis piernas flaquearon y se abrieron todo lo que pudieron hasta que dolió.

Mi cadera se elevaba y bajaba siguiendo los dedos del soldado, el frío de su colgante bajaba y subía por mi vientre estiré todo lo que pude mi cuello cuando su boca se posó en el y su lengua saboreaba mi piel, sus dedos se movieron más y más rápido haciendo que volviese a llegar a esa sensación placentera y única, de mi boca salían pequeños gemidos que se alargaban cada vez más.

-Shhh- dijo sobre mi cuello- no quiero que tu padre nos oiga-.

Asentí y desabroché su pantalón su miembro grande y grueso pendía hacia arriba empujando, duro, venoso y completamente listo, subí mis manos hasta el cabezal de la cama y me sujeté ahí, mis piernas abiertas le indicaban todo lo que quería que supiese en ese momento.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- dijo con la voz ronca-.

Asentí y gemí cuando sus dedos encontraron un punto demasiado bueno _ahí abajo_ y gemí alto.

-Hazlo- dije sin voz-.

La cabeza de su miembro se frotó un poco entre mis piernas y volví a gemir, quería que lo hiciese, me estaba torturando comportándose así.

-No es el momento-.

Subió su boxer y se alejó de la cama.

-Será cuando yo diga no cuando tu lo ordenes niña engreída-.


	27. Chapter 27

_**CAPITULO 28**_

**(Pov Ryan)**

Bien, habíamos llegado a ese lugar, la casa de drácula sin lugar a dudas, no quise a nadie cerca de mi por si me equivocaba.

Era un explosivo plástico tres cables... rojo, amarillo y verde...

Miré el rojo y el amarillo, corté el rojo con una tijera pequeña y la bomba se detuvo. Pan comido.

Me levanté y fui caminando a la puerta donde estaba Hakon y Xinia, Hakon sostenía a esa mujer de negro como si se la fuese a robar.

-La he parado pero seguramente pondrán más, no es difícil colarse en esta casa, deberías de poner un sistema de seguridad- le dije al rubio desdeñado-.

-Las cámaras no van con la estética de la cas...-.

-Estética o no es una putada que porque no convine la casa se vaya a tomar por culo, piénsalo, hay un chico grande con tatuajes que se encarga de la seguridad de la casa, puede ocuparse de esta ¿no?-.

Me giré y me metí en el coche.

Ese rubio no me caía bien, como me miraba y como miraba a su mujer cuando ella me miraba, esto era de locos.

**(Pov Hakon)**

-HE VISTO COMO LE MIRABAS-.

-¿cómo miraba a quien?-.

-A ESE TIPO-.

-Joder Hakon, yo no miraba a nadie nos estaba explicando cosas y yo le estaba escuchando-.

-NO QUIERO QUE LO MIRES-.

-¿ENTONCES QUE HAGO CUANDO ME MIRA, ME TAPO LOS OJOS COMO HACE JUDIT Y ANNY AL VER UNA DE MIEDO?-.

-NO ME GRITES-.

-¡NO ESTOY GRITANDO!-.

-¡ES JUSTO LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!-.

-ME VOY A VER A MI MADRE-.

-ESO! A VER SI TE LO ENCUENTRAS POR EL CAMINO Y ESTA NOCHE SUEÑAS QUE TE LO FOLLAS SOBRE EL PIANO DEL SALÓN PRINCIPAL-.

-¿SABES UNA COSA? A LO MEJOR LO HAGO PORQUE

YO SUEÑO QUE ME LO HE FOLLADO TU SOLO TIENES QUE CERRAR LOS OJOS PARA IMAGINAR A UNA DE ESAS PUTAS GRUPIES SOBRE TUS PIERNAS-.

-PUES PUEDE QUE...-.

-¡TE DESAFÍO, TERMINA ES PUTA FRASE, TU TERIMINALA!-.

_" .Termines"-._

Había partido la mesa de la sala de una patada, sus puños estaban juntos y sus ojos se habían tornado oscuros y rojos.

_"Tío... va a explotar"-._

Me quedé callado mirándola fijo hasta que se fue.

-¿Sigues vivo a la furia Xinia?- dijo Vladimir entrando muy despacio a la sala- casi me deshace con la mirada-.

-Sigo vivo de milagro- siseé- no se puede hablar con ella-.

-¿Y eso es nuevo?-.

-JODER!, la amo-.

-Esto es muy raro-.

-Sí, es raro, pero ese soldado no me gusta-.

-No eres el único, a Sofía tampoco-.

-Hablaré con ella-.

-Está arriba leyendo-.

-Ahhh-.

-Tranquilo son ecuaciones y esas cosas me ha echado de la sala porque dice que soy una molestia-.

-Entiendo...-.


	28. Chapter 28

_**CAPITULO 29**_

**(ryan pov)**

Me baje del coche cuando regrese de nuevo a la casa. Si pudiera le partiría la cara a tipo rubio. No me caía bien, y solo porque sabía que yo no le caía bien.

-ryan -.

Al entrar en la casa me choque con el tal V.

-señor Casannova -.

-me han dicho lo que has hecho en casa de mi hija -.

No dije nada, y solo lo mire fijamente mientras hablaba.

-debo darte las gracias -.

-no señor…-.

-sí, debo hablarte de unos asuntos, tal vez te interese un trabajo extra -.

"_más dinero, no viene mal" -._

-si señor -.

-sígueme -.

Ese tipo comenzó a caminar hacia su despacho, sin más comencé a seguirle hacia allí.

**(Sofia Pov)**

-¿así que se quedaran aquí?- dijo a Hakon mientras lo miraba.

El estaba sentado en una silla que estaba en mi habitaicon y yo estaba sentada detrás de mi escritorio leyendo hasta que el vino para hablar.

-si…troy ira a instalar un sistema de no sé qué…-.

-entiendo….-.

Vaya sorpresa, me preguntaba quien lo habría hecho. ¿Quién quiere poner una bomba en la casa de esos dos? -.

-necesito tu ayuda y sé que me ayudaras -.

-¿y porque estas tan seguro? -.

-porque soy brujo ¿Acaso lo olvidas? -.

-¿Qué quieres? -.

-quiero vigilar a Xinia y al tal ryan…-.

-¿y eso porque? -.

-no me gusta, ahora que estaremos aquí seguramente pasaran tiempo junto.

"_no puede ser…."-._

-¿Qué haremos? -.

-vigilarlos, de que hablan, donde van, que hacen, esas cosas.

-cuenta conmigo -.

El sonrió.

-lo sabia -.

-¿y ahora de que hablas? -.

-que te gusta Ryan, pero tranquila que no diré nada -.

El se levanto, y se fue de la habitación.

Respire hondo.

a mi ese soldado no me gustaba. NO ME GUSTABA.

-hija…-.

Mire a la puerta cuando se abrió de nuevo, era mi madre.

-¿Qué quieres mamá?, estoy estudiando.

-esta noche hay una cena, y ryan estará de invitado -.

Golpee mi escritorio con mis puños y me levante de la silla.

-COMO -.

-ryan estará de invitado, por agradecimiento por salvar a xinia y hakon…-.

"_Tal vez…. Esta noche en la cena, todo sería divertido" -._


	29. Chapter 29

_**CAPITULO 30**_

**(Pov Ryan)**

Estaba vestido con ese traje reglamentario, los pantalones de chandal, supuse que no serían los idóneos para este evento.

Cuando bajé las escaleras me crucé con la mujer de negro, piel blanca, ojos raros, labios negros, coño, parecía sacada de la película de los Adams.

-¿No cena usted señora?-.

-Señorita-.

-Señorita- repetí-.

-Sí, cenaremos todos, voy a buscar a mi esposo-.

-Creo que ha bajado al sótano señorita-.

-Entonces le esperaré en el salón-.

-Muy bien seño...-.

-Oye Ryan, no estoy de humor ¿vale?-.

-No entiendo señorita-.

-Bueno, te lo explicaré de otra manera ¿ves este dedo?- levantó el dedo corazón- este cerdito compró un pollito -irguió su mano levantando aún más su dedo en una señal de "que te den" muy clara- y este otro lo partió y si este pollito- me señaló- no se calla seré yo quien lo parta-.

-Lo entiendo señorita-.

-Lo suponía-.

"Mierda... y yo decía que la mocosa engreída tenía carácter"-.

Fui hacia el comedor y todo estaba allí.

-Vaya aquí llega nuestro invitado- dijo Duque-.

-Gracias señ...-.

-Nada de eso esta noche descanse soldado-.

Sonreí un poco y asentí.

**(Pov Sofía)**

-Ey! rapuncel- le dije a Hakon cuando bajó las escaleras- tu mujer le dijo no se que de un pollito a Ryan-.

-¿COMO?-.

-Sí, de que le va a partir o algo de eso-.

-¿Pero cómo se lo dijo?-.

-No me dio mucho tiempo a escucharlo todo estaba pendiente de...-.

-¿Hakon?-.

Xinia estaba justo detrás de mí.

-Ah!- grité un poco pero enseguida me serené-.

-¿Te he asustado niña, ve a la mesa?-.

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude y fui hacia la cena, era mejor si los dejaba solos.

Al llegar Ryan estaba perfectamente vestido y sentado a la diestra de Duque. Me senté en mi lugar.

-¿Oye y Hakon?- preguntó Troy-.

-Lo echas de menos ¿eh?- dijo V-.

-Se me hace raro que no esté aquí para estrangularme-.

-Está arriba con Xinia-.

-Imagino que no bajarán- dijo Duque- así que comenzamos-.

Todos juntamos las manos.

-Damos gracias señor por los alimentos que vamos a tomar y que recibimos de tu generosidad, gloria al padre, al hijo y al espíritu santo-.

-Amen- dijimos todos al unisonó-.

No es que seamos católicos pero esto era algo que la abuela Casannova les decía que tenían que hacer y en las comidas familiares, era algo que se hacía por respeto a ella.

Miré a Ryan y este me miró a mí.

-PUES ME VOY A TOMAR UNA COPA-.

-NI SE TE OCURRA...- gritó Xinia-.

Pero se escuchó la puerta.

-SE HA IDO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-.

-V ve a consolarla- dijo mi abuela-.

-No... No... Ahora ella es como un agujero negro, si te acercas te absorbe y no vuelves a ser el mismo-.

-QUE ME SUBAN UNA COPA! AHORA!-.

-Si... si señorita- dijo una criada-.

-PERO TU NO ZORRA, QUE ME LA TRAIGA HAVERS-.

-¿ves?- dijo V- esta niña parece una camionera-.


	30. Chapter 30

_**CAPITULO 31**_

_**(Pov Sofía)**_

Todos estábamos comiendo, bueno todos menos Ryan. Aunque no lo notara yo sabía que él estaba nervioso.

Lo mire por unos segundos, y luego mire mi plato.

Hice una leve mueca.

"_pescado" -._

No me gustaba. De hecho lo detestaba.

Levante de nuevo mi vista y allí estaba la puta de Alice que no dejaba de mirar a Ryan. El era mi mascota.

Era. MIO.

Cogí el plato con mi mano tirándolo al suelo.

Todos se voltearon a verme, pero yo solo miraba a Alice. Esta no dijo nada, suspiro y bajo la vista vino hacia mí, y se agacho a mi lado recogiendo los trozos del plato que se habia partido.

Cuando salió del salón lleve la copa a mis labios.

-¿Qué problema tienes con Alice? -.

Mire hacia Máximo, mi primo. Hermano menor de Verio.

-es una zorra -.

-Sofía, esos no son modales - me regaño mi madre.

Rodé mis ojos y me cruce de brazos.

-no me cae bien, y la quiero lejos de mi vista -.

-¿Qué te ocurre estos últimos días? - pregunto mi madre.

-sí, estas mas….-.

-¿mas qué? -mie hacia mi abuelo V.

-nada nada - dijo el respirando hondo.

También respire hondo.

-mi bebe hermoso…. - mi abuela atenea le dijo a mi padre.

Este tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? -dijo el levantando la cabeza.

-no estás bien….-.

-quiero mi libro, quiero mi libro….-.

Respire hondo haciéndome la tonta. Muy tonta. Si mi padre se enteraba yo estaría muerta y enterrada bajo tierra.

-ryan, cuéntanos de tu vida -dijo Judith

-JUDITH!- grito troy.

-¿Qué? .

-sí, cuéntanos. ¿Tienes novia? -dijo Anny riendo.

-anny… -dijo Hannival

Lo mire fijamente de hecho todos lo hicieron.

-de hecho hay alguien especial ryan

Sujete con tanta fuerza la copa que tenía en mi mano que esta se me partió. Me corte la mano, y podía sentir la sangre saliendo de ella.

-SOFIA -mi madre grito.

Pero me levante de la mesa haciendo que la silla cayera al suelo, y me fui de allí.

-prefiero comer con los puercos -murmure entre dientes mientras me iba del salón.

**(Pov Ryan)**

Esta niña engreída me había hartado. La única razón por la que no le había dado una lección ahora mismo es porque estaba su familia presente.

Se fue del comedor, pero la iría a ver. Cuando todos durmieran y ella creyera que no iría. Me aparecería en su habitación.

Y se acordaría de mí por siempre.

-no le hagas caso Ryan, esa niña es como Xinia cuando era una niña…-.

-no se preocupe señor - dije a duque.

-ya deja eso de señor por esta noche.

Asentí.

Mire hacia la mesa. Había tanto cubierto, y esta comida se veía tan… sofisticada.

Alice volvió, y rápidamente limpio el suelo saliendo de allí. Al parecer nadie había notado su presencia allí.

-¿no te gusta la comida Ryan? - la señora Bree me había preguntado.

-si señora - conteste.

-mientes -dijo esa niña que se llamaba Judith.

-judith! - dijo ese hombre llenos de tatuajes mientras ella reía sin parar junto a la otra niña que se llamaba Anny.

Duque comenzó hablarme, ignore lo que estaba pasando en la mesa escuchándolo. Pero en mi mente solo tenia la imagines de Sofía.


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31**

**(Pov Sofía)**

Todos estábamos comiendo, bueno todos menos Ryan. Aunque no lo notara yo sabía que él estaba nervioso.

Lo mire por unos segundos, y luego mire mi plato.

Hice una leve mueca.

"_pescado" -._

No me gustaba. De hecho lo detestaba.

Levante de nuevo mi vista y allí estaba la puta de Alice que no dejaba de mirar a Ryan. El era mi mascota.

Era. MIO.

Cogí el plato con mi mano tirándolo al suelo.

Todos se voltearon a verme, pero yo solo miraba a Alice. Esta no dijo nada, suspiro y bajo la vista vino hacia mí, y se agacho a mi lado recogiendo los trozos del plato que se habia partido.

Cuando salió del salón lleve la copa a mis labios.

-¿Qué problema tienes con Alice? -.

Mire hacia Máximo, mi primo. Hermano menor de Verio.

-es una zorra -.

-Sofía, esos no son modales regaño mi madre.

Rodé mis ojos y me cruce de brazos.

-no me cae bien, y la quiero lejos de mi vista -.

-¿Qué te ocurre estos últimos días? pregunto mi madre.

-sí, estas mas….-.

-¿mas qué? hacia mi abuelo V.

-nada nada el respirando hondo.

También respire hondo.

-mi bebe hermoso…. mi abuela atenea a mi padre.

Este tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? el levantando la cabeza.

-no estás bien….-.

-quiero mi libro, quiero mi libro….-.

Respire hondo haciéndome la tonta. Muy tonta. Si mi padre se enteraba yo estaría muerta y enterrada bajo tierra.

-ryan, cuéntanos de vida Judith

-JUDITH! grito troy.

-¿Qué? .

-sí, cuéntanos. ¿Tienes novia? -DIJO Anny riendo.

-anny…- dijo Hannival

Lo mire fijamente de hecho todos lo hicieron.

-de hecho ó hablar a alguien especial -.

Sujete con tanta fuerza la copa que tenía en mi mano que esta se me partió. Me corte la mano, y podía sentir la sangre saliendo de ella.

-SOFIA - MI madre grito.

Pero me levante de la mesa haciendo que la silla cayera al suelo, y me fui de allí.

-prefiero comer con los puercos entre dientes mientras me iba del salón.

**(Pov Ryan)**

Esta niña engreída me había hartado. La única razón por la que no le había dado una lección ahora mismo es porque estaba su familia presente.

Se fue del comedor, pero la iría a ver. Cuando todos durmieran y ella creyera que no iría. Me aparecería en su habitación.

Y se acordaría de mí por siempre.

-no le hagas caso Ryan, esa niña es como Xinia cuando era una niña…-.

-no se preocupe señor dije a duque.

-ya deja eso de señor por esta noche.

Asentí.

Mire hacia la mesa. Había tanto cubierto, y esta comida se veía tan… sofisticada.

Alice volvió, y rápidamente limpio el suelo saliendo de allí. Al parecer nadie había notado su presencia allí.

-¿no te gusta la comida Ryan? señora Bree me había preguntado.

-si señora conteste.

-mientes esa niña que se llamaba Judith.

-judith! - dijo ese hombre llenos de tatuajes mientras ella reía sin parar junto a la otra niña que se llamaba Anny.

Duque comenzó hablarme, ignore lo que estaba pasando en la mesa escuchándolo. Pero en mi mente solo tenia la imagines de Sofía.


	32. Chapter 32

_**CAPITULO 32**_

(Pov Ryan)

Cuando la cena acabó tomé unas copas con los hombres de la familia.

-Es hora de retirarme- le dije a Duque-.

-Claro muchacho, nos vemos-.

-si señor-.

Fui hacia la puerta principal quería fumar un cigarro y me crucé con el hombre rubio.

-Buenas noches señor-.

-¿Buenas noches?-.

_"Va borracho"-._

-¿Quiere que lo acompañe arriba?-.

Pero no me dio tiempo a hablar me pegó un puñetazo en la cara.

Me mantuve firme.

-Aléjate de mi mujer-.

-No me interesa su mujer señor-.

-No me lo creo-.

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude, lo cogí el pelo y lo llevé fuera.

-¿Quieres saber porque no me interesa tu mujer?-.

-No me toques- siseó-.

-Porque desde hace una semana me estoy follando a Sofía-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Lo que oyes, así que deja de joderme ¿vale puto hippie?-.

-Sofía es una cría-.

-¿A caso tampoco quieres que me acerque a ella, que tienes tú con Sofía?-.

-No soy un puto pervertido como Billy y Manilly Mr. tatuajes-.

-¿Seguro? Porque he visto el carácter de esa mujer tuya y Sofia en comparación a ella es una hermanita de la caridad-.

-Qué coño tiene que ver mi mujer aquí-.

-Que si te acercas a Sofía puedo ponerla en tu contra y te cercionará los genitales dándoselos de postre al primer perroque encuentre-.

-No la conoces-.

-No me hace falta y no es algo que quiera, estoy con

Sofía así que aléjate de ella-.

-No me interesa Sofía-.

-Bien-.

-Bien- repitió-.

(Pov Xinia)

Salí de la cama cuando sonó la puerta, más vale que fuese él o habría un jodido problema. la puerta se abrió y era Hakon.

-Hola- dijo él y entró tirándose a la cama-.

-¿Estás borracho?-.

-Si-.

-Fuera-.

-Tengo sueño Xinia, entierra el hacha hasta mañana-.

-No me da la gana, ve al sofá-.

-¿Y dormir con tu padre? ni de coña-.

-Que vayas al sofá ahora mismo-.

-Mi paciencia se está agotando-.

-Y LA MÍA TAMBIEN-.

-QUE NO ME GRITES-.

-GRITARÉ LO QUE ME DE LA GANA...-.

-ESO YA LO VEREMOS... NO SABES LO QUE PUEDO LLEGAR A HACER-.

-Veámoslo- siseé-.

(Pov Sofía)

Estaba tumbada en la cama y leyendo un libro hasta que la puerta sonó.

-¿Si?-.

Ryan entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Que quieres ya has terminado con esa mujer?-.

-¿Con quién?-.

-Con Alice o con tu nueva amiga Xinia-.

-Así que eres tu el que le estás llenando la cabeza de tonterías al rubio-.

-Yo no he hecho nada-.

-Levántate y prepárame un baño-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Lo que oyes-.

-Estoy tumbada en la cama-.

-no me interesa eso, ve a prepararme el baño y quita tu ropa-.

-¿para qué me dejes a medias, no eres lo suficiente hombre como para complacer a una mujer?-.

En dos pasos estaba frente a mí.

-No lo sé, tu viste a Alice ¿estaba complacida?-.

Le di un guantazo que sonó en toda la habitación y supe que me lo haría pagar.


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 33**

**(Sofía Pov)**

Ryan no dije nada, solo sujeto mi mentón con sus dedos con fuerza mirándome fijamente a los ojos mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.

-ve y prepara el baño -.

Me hablo lentamente mientras enfatizaba cada palabra sin dejar de mirarme.

-y quita tu ropa -.

Trague en seco mirándolo. Sus ojos… podría jurar que se habían cambiado de color. Estaba enfadado.

Quise alejarme pero no pude hacerlo, me tenia sujeta con fuerza.

Lo mire por unos segundos e iba a decir que me soltara pero él me dio vuelta la cara de una cachetada tan fuerte que sonoro en la tranquilidad de la habitación.

Había dolido… Cerré con mis ojos y enterré mi rostro en el colchón evitando llorar.

-a partir de ahora las cosas cambiaran, no puedes mirarme sin mi autorización, no puedes hablarme sin mi autorización, y no puedes llevar ropa cuando estemos solos -.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio para evitar decir algo que después me arrepentiría asi que solo asentí levemente con mi cabeza.

-el baño…-.

Respire hondo y me levante de la cama caminando hacia el baño. Al entrar en el preparar la bañera llenándola de agua, puse algunas sales y aceites en el agua.

Suspire y quite mi ropa dejándola a un lado en el suelo.

Cuando me gire para ir hacia la puerta del baño Ryan estaba allí, mirándome en silencio. No dije nada, y mire hacia el suelo rápidamente.

-quita mi ropa -.

Apreté los puños de mis manos con fuerza y respire muy hondo.

Lleve mis manos hasta el cinturón y se lo quite, hice lo mismo con su camisa dejándola en el suelo. Tuve que agacharme para quitar sus zapatos. También quite el pantalón que llevaba, y por último el bóxer negro que tenia.

El camino hacia la bañera, y entro en la misma.

-ven -.

Resignada, camine hacia allí. Entre en la bañera, que parecía pequeña con el dentro de ella.

Sentí como su brazo me rodeaba la cintura acercándome hacia él.

-báñame -murmuro en mi oído con la voz ronca.

Mordí mi labio nuevamente nerviosa… esto se estaba volviendo extraño.

Cogí la esponja y eche gel de baño en ella. Ryan luego de este baño olería a fresas. Y en pensarlo quise reírme, pero no lo hice.

Estaba un poco incomoda en la bañera ya que resultaba chica con el dentro de ella. Pase la esponja por su brazo, y por su torso.

Podía sentir como él me miraba, pero yo solo miraban la esponja sin decir nada.

El me sentó en sus piernas, y al hacerlo pase la esponja por su cuello haciendo que espuma salga de ella.

Podía sentir su miembro erecto sobre mi trasero, y evite gemir mordiéndome el labio con fuerza.

Con una de sus manos, sujeto mi pecho apretando el mismo. Entre abrí mis labios gimiendo, y deje caer la esponja dentro del agua.

El tomo entre dos de sus dedos mi pezón, y lo retorció.

Clave mis uñas en sus hombros jadeando de dolor, pero él no se detuvo, volvió hacerlo y estaba vez arquee mi espalda elevando mis senos mientras gemía.

En un rápido movimiento Ryan se giro haciendo que quedase debajo de el. Lo mire a pesar de que me dijo que lo hiciera, y el con su rodilla separo mis piernas.

**(Ryan Pov)**

Esto seria rápido. Esta niña se arrepentiría de decir lo que habia dicho. Tenia algo pensando para ella… pero ahora no, seria mas adelante.

Separe sus piernas y ella me miraba fijamente. Entre deseosa y asustada.

Acerque mi polla hacia su sexo, rozanolo. Ella arqueo su espalda gimiendo.

La sujete con fuerza de las caderas, seguramente mis dedos quedarían marcados, y me introduje en ella de una sola embestida.

Sentí como sus uñas se clavaban en mis brazos, y como quiso gritar, seguramente le abria dolido. Era virgen.

Pero la bese en los labios rápidamente evitando que gritara.

La sujete con más fuerza introduciendo mi polla por completo en su sexo besándola intensamente en los labios.

Comencé a embestir saliendo y entrando en su sexo. Socia, dejo de clavar sus uñas y escuche como comenzaba a gemir.

El agua de la bañera había terminando en el suelo de mármol blanco del baño, mientras embestía contra ella, pequeñas olas se hacían salpicando el agua fuera de la bañera.

La cogí con fuerza de la cadera aumentando los movimientos de las embestidas, gruñí roncamente. Esto se sentía jodidamente bien.

Una virgen…solo para mí.

La sujete del trasero con mis manos elevando su cadera. Ella sujeto mi pelo húmedo por el agua con una de sus manos mientras gemía intensamente.

Jadee roncamente llegando al orgasmo, sintiendo como me corría en su interior. Ella me miro con sus labios entre abiertos.

La bese en los labios, y mordí los mismos con fuerza.

-esto acaba de empezar niña -dije roncamente sobre sus labios.


	34. Chapter 34

_**CAPITULO 34**_

(Pov Ryan)

Cuando salimos de la bañera la llevé mojada y en brazo hasta la cama, la dejé caer sobre la cama y me acomodé entre sus piernas. Ella se apoyó sobre sus codos y me besó en los labios, correspondí ese beso y la sujeté del pelo con mi mano para que se tumbase en la cama.

Paseé mi húmeda lengua por su vientre hasta llegar a su sexo sus piernas se abrieron completamente y su mano fue a mi pelo, cogiéndolo y elevando su cadera para tener un acceso completo a ella, mi lengua se movía una y otra vez sobre su clítoris y en su interior a un ritmo frenético haciéndola llegar al climax dos veces casi seguidas.

Le escuché gemir y gritar y todo fue interrumpido cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Hija... ¿estás bien?-.

-Oh mierda es mi padre- susurró ella-.

-Vale.. Vale...- me tapé con la sábana- ¿y ahora?-.

-Salta por la ventana-.

-¿Estás loca?-.

-Salta de una vez porque entrará-.

-Vale... vale-.

Abrí la ventana y salté por ella sujetándome a las ventanas la sábana sujeta a mi cintura iba cayendo cada vez más no lo puede soportar y me metí en la habitación más cercana.

Al entrar todo estaba a oscuras, con suerte estaba vacía.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó la mujer de negro-.

-SSSSSSHHHH-.

Me acerqué a ella y la sábana calló.

-Mierda- me cubrí con las manos-.

-PERVERTIDO! HIJO DE PUTA!-.

-QUIERES CALLARTE VENGO DE LA HABITACIÓN DE SOFÍA-.

-¿Te estás follando a Sofía?-.

-Si...-.

-Oh... joder, mi hermano te matará, eres todo lo contrario a lo que él considera apropiado para su hija-.

-Bueno, gracias por la charla pero tienes algo para darme de ropa-.

-Coge ropa interior de Hakon-.

-No me siento cómodo haciendo eso-.

-bueno, si quieres te dejo uno de mis tangas, super cucos con encajes-.

-Vale, vale -.

Ella me dio uno de esos boxers y se dio la vuelta, me lo puse y la puerta se abrió.

-XINIA!-.

-Oh mierda... ey Hakon esto no es lo que parece-.

-No... no es lo que parece- dijo ella-.

Pero no pude reaccionar, se me acercó y empezó a pegarme.

-Ha venido de la habitación de arriba de la de Sofia-.

-¿ESTÁ CON MI ROPA INTERIOR?-.

-Hakon no ha pasado nada, lo juro, no ha pasado nada-.

La mujer de negro hablaba tranquila y mirando la escena y el rubio no dejaba de pegarme hasta que le di un puñetazo en la boca y di la discusión por finalizada.

-Estaba arriba con Sofía puedes preguntarle, tuve que salir por la puta ventana porque su padre llamó a la puerta y esta habitación está al lado, así que entré porque de lo contrario me caería- expliqué y el rubio miraba con el ceño fruncido- iba sin ropa y ella me ha dado esto y se ha girado para no verme ¿lo entiendes? tu mujer está vestida mírala-.

El rubio paseó la vista hacia ella y se sentó en la cama.

-Vete- dijo en un siseo-.

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude y salí de allí, vi como

Xinia se sentaba a su lado, esta pareja era jodidamente rara.

Al salir de la habitación cerré la puerta y miré al pasillo dos crías dejaron caer sus muñecos y se taparon los ojos.

-Bien- susurré- buenas noches-.

Me fui andando hacia mi habitación.


	35. Chapter 35

**_CAPITULO 35_**

**(Anny Pov)**

Sujete la mano de Judith y fui corriendo hacia mi habitacion, abrimos la puerta y la cerramos de un golpe.

Hannival y troy estaban allí hablando.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunto Hannival.

Con Judith con miramos y luego miramos a nuestros maridos. Ello se miraron, y nos miraron fijamente a nosotras.

-hablen -dijeron los dos a la vez.

Yo mordí mi labio y enterré mi rostro en la muñeca que llevaba abrazada.

-el soldado ryan… -susurro Judith

-¿Qué ha pasado con él?- pregunto troy preocupado.

-salió de la habitación de xinia… .

No podía ver pero sentía como hannival me miraba.

-en ropa interior Judith.

Y las dos nos tapamos el rostro con nuestra manos.

**(Sofía Pov)**

"_podría haber sido peor" -._

Intente consolarme… mientras me cambiaba para bajar al desayuno.

Mi padre pudo haber entrado sin golpear… y vernos, y allí bueno, estaríamos en serios problemas.

Suspire y termine de peinar mi cabello, me gire y camine a la puerta saliendo por ella. Camine por el pasillo y baje las escaleras hasta el comedor.

La mesa estaba puesta pero nadie había llegado.

Fije la hora en el reloj que allí había. Las ocho en punto de la mañana. A estas horas ya todos habían bajado.

Se escucharon unas voces por el pasillo que daban hacia los despacho de mis tíos. Camine hacia allí despacio. Intentando no hacer ruido.

Me acerque hacia la puerta del despacho de duque que estaba medio abierta y se podía escuchar con claridad.

Debían estar todos allí, podía ver desde donde estaba a Hannival, troy, mi padre….-.

-¿Qué ha pasado anoche soldado?-.

Me quede pálida…..se han dado cuenta….

-no ha pasado nada señor - contesto ryan a duque.

-te han visto salir en bóxer de la habitación de Xinia.

"_¡QUE!" -._

-Ha sido una confusión señor -.

-aquí no hay confusiones muchacho -.

-esta vez ha sido una confusión -.

-ryan, ¿estas detrás de mi hermana? -pregunto mi padre.

"_¡QUE!¡QUE!" -._

El no dijo nada.

"_LO MATAREEEEEEEE!" -._

-Pienso que este tema lo solucionen xinia y hakon… -dijo de nuevo mi padre.

-no quiero problemas en mi casa soldado -.

-no los tendrá -.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio, y me gire saliendo corriendo de allí.

**(Hakon Pov)**

Miraba fijamente un punto fijo. En realidad estaba demasiado tenso, mucho.

Hace años que no me encontraba así.

-hakon…-.

Mire fijamente a Xinia. Desde anoche no le hablaba.

-¿en verdad cree que estoy detrás del soldado Ryan? -.

Respire todo lo hondo que pude.

-¿Por qué estaba aquí? -.

-porque se tuvo que ir de la habitación de Sofía, mi hermano había llegado.

La mire fijamente mientras ella hablaba.

-¿no me crees? -.

-si, me he dado cuenta que esos tienen algo. A tu hermano le dará algo cuando se entere -.

Ella me abrazo a la vez que se sentaba en mis piernas.

-no me gusta que ese tipo este cerca de ti -.

-a mi ese tipo, no me interesa -.

La sujete con fuerza del cabello besándola en los labios.

-te vuelvo haber cerca de él y sabrás de lo que soy capaz -.

La sujete de las caderas sentándola a mi lado. Me levante de la cama, y salí por puerta.


	36. Chapter 36

_**CAPITULO 36**_

(Pov Ryan)

Desperté y me metí en la ducha, al salir me puse uno de esos trajes negros y salí a hacer mi ronda, esperé a esa niña pero no bajó.

-Tú- dijo Hakon- ¿Quieres desayunar?-.

-¿Me vas a envenenar?-.

-Puede-.

-Ya te dije que no tengo nada que ver con tu mujer-.

-Lo sé, hablé con Sofía-.

-No te acerques a Sofía-.

-Está cabreada... no sé porque exactamente, yo de ti iría a ver qué le pasa-.

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude y subí las escaleras hasta su habitación, llamé a la puerta.

-NO QUIERO A NADIE AQUÍ-.

Abrí la puerta y entré.

-Esa no es forma de dirigirte a mí-.

-QUE TE JODAN-.

-¿perdona?-.

-TE VIERON SALIENDO DE LA HABITACIÓN DE XINIA-.

-EY! EY! ESPERA UN PUTO MINUTO, SALTO POR UNA VENTANA, CASI ME MATO, ME CUELO EN LA VENTANA MÁS PRÓXIMA PARA NO PARTIRME LA CRISMA AL CAER ME VE ESA MUJER, ME PONGO ROPA INTERIOR DE OTRO HOMBRE, SALGO AL PASILLO Y ME VEN DOS CRÍAS CON MUÑECOS ¿Y TU TE ENFADAS POR ESO?-.

Ella se mantuvo callada.

-¿Sabes que te digo? que cuando madures vengas a verme no voy a perder mi tiempo con una cría que no sabe lo que quiere-.

-Ryan...-.

-A chuparla-.

Me giré sobre mis talones y salí de allí.

(Pov V)

Todos estábamos desayunando en el salón.

-¿Podemos poner la televisión?- susurró Anny-.

-Anny...- dijo Hannival-.

-Porfaaa- dijo Judit-.

Miraron a Duque que negó.

-Porfaaaaaaaaa- dijo Bree-.

-Vale, vale-.

-BIEEEEEEEN-.

Encendieron la TV y miré lo que estaba comiendo Hakon hice una mueca, cereales.

_"La estrella de rock Hakon Winchester ha sido visto en un _v_ideo que ha cruzado la red, un video pixelado pero donde se_ _ve claramente que él tiene relaciones sexuales con dos_ _mujeres, los miembros de su grupo también están presentes_ _con otras mujeres en lo que parece un backstage_"-.

No se escuchó absolutamente nada hasta que la magadalena que había mojado Xinia en la leche se calló y salpicó la mesa.

Nadie sabía que decir solo mirábamos a Xinia y a Hakon que se miraban.

_"Rapuncel, preparate... tres...dos...uno..."-._

Y la taza de Xinia voló hasta estamparse en el pecho de

Hakon, este se levantó y la miró, tragó saliva y no supo si moverse o no.

Xinia se levantó como lo haría Duque Casannova en su peor día y se irguió alta y recta levantando su cabeza.

_"Esto no acaba bien"-._

-Xinia...-.

-Tienes cinco minutos para irte de esta casa-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ya me has oído- se movió grácil hasta chocarse con quien entraba en la sala el soldado Ryan-.

_"Que... oportuno"-._

-Tú, ven conmigo tenemos que hablar-.

-Si señorita- dijo caminando detrás de Xinia-.

-Esto...- comencé a decir- ¿Quieres una copa Rapuncel?-.

El tipo parecía en shock.

-Si-.

-Me voy a la farmacia ¿alguien necesita algo?- dijo Judith.

-Tranquila con un cuchillo me basta para cortarme las venas-.

El tipo rubio se metió en la sala de al lado y fui tras él, esto merecía una explicación.


	37. Chapter 37

CAPITULO 37

**(Sofía Pov)**

Me quede un largo rato mirando la pared de mi habitación mientras estaba sentada sobre la cama.

No sabía bien exactamente que pensar, porque me había molestado tanto lo que Ryan me había dicho.

Suspire.

Debía hablar con él.

Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras, se escucharon unos gritos en el comedor pero ignore y camine fuera de la casa buscando a Ryan.

Di tres vueltas, y no podía encontrarlo.

Hasta que por fin lo vi caminando con Eric y Jacob, unos hombres que trabajaban en esta casa para nosotros.

-ryan mientras me acercaba a ellos dije a los otros dos.

Ellos asintieron y desaparecieron sin decirme nada.

-quiero hablarte dije a Ryan cuando estuvimos solos.

El no me dijo nada.

-no soy un cría….-.

-te comportas como una -.

Respire hondo.

-pero no lo soy .

-¿y por qué me has gritado hace rato? -.

-no lo sé…-.

-si lo sabes -.

-no, no lose mire lo hice…yo no quiero que otra mujer te mire…

"¡QUE! ¿y eso Sofia?,¿Qué tienes?" -.

Buena pregunta. Y quería una respuesta.

El no me dijo nada, solo me miro serio como solía hacerlo.

En ese momento un coche se estaciono frente a la casa, y por el bajo un tio de pelo largo y negro.

Ryan rápidamente me puso detrás de su espalda protegiéndome.

El tipo miro hacia la casa, y luego nos miro a nosotros.

-es Dave .

Dave, era amigo de mi tío Hakon. Los dos junto a Krist formaban una banda de rock. Hace unos atrás lo conoce, pero este vivía en Los Ángeles.

Se nos acerco, y Ryan se mantuvo firme sin dejarme salir de sus espaldas.

-¿Sofía? -dijo Dave.

Sonreí, y me hice a un lado de Ryan, acercándome a Dave.

-hola Dave -sonreí.

El me abrazo, e hice lo mismo. Este era un buen sujeto.

-has crecido -.

-sí, y tú sigues igual -.

El sonrió.

-bueno… gracias.- me miro- he venido para hablar con Xinia…-.

-¿ha pasado algo?. Te noto serio -.

-¿no lo has visto? -.

Negué. No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-entiendo…-.

-ven, busquemos a Xinia dije comenzando a caminar hacia la casa junto a él.

**(Xinia Pov)**

Respire hondo disparo nuevamente contra el árbol. Con hakon habíamos discutidos, nos gritamos y este se fue.

No quería que nadie se me acercase.

-xinia….-.

Me gire al instante. Allí estaba Dave.

Hace años que lo veía.

-dave -sonreí.

Fui hacia el corriendo y lo abrace, el también lo hiso pero se separo al instante. Sabía muy bien, que no debía tocarme… años atrás Hakon se lo había dejado muy claro.

-si vienes por tu amigo…-.

Pero el no me dijo terminar de hablar.

-escucha, una vez en tu vida escucha -.

Lo mire fijamente.

-el video que ha salido, es viejo. Fue gravado antes de que Hakon te conociera. Estábamos en un concierto en francio dijo el a robar a mi casa a los Ángeles, y se llevaron unas cosas, entre ellas algunos videos. Ese fue el único que quedo de Hakon, y no estaba él solo. Estábamos los tres. Pero la prensa sabe manipular las cosas.

No sabía que decir.

-puedes mentir…-.

El se rio.

-si podría mentir, pero no lo haría. Yo te quiero, y te quiero de verdad. Por ese motivo te hablo enserio.

Trague en seco.

-krist me llamo, hakon no estaba bien, y eres la única que puedes atarlo al mundo de la realidad.

Respire hondo, muy hondo al escucharle.

-xinia, eso es viejo, bastante viejo. Ni siquiera Hakon pensaba venir a Italia…-.

-¿y porque no me lo dice él?-.

-porque no lo escucharías -.

"_mierda, tenía razón" -._

-¿Por qué has venido? -.

-porque eres una persona especial a la cual quiero, y por eso, como dije antes. No quiero que sufras por algo que no ha pasado -.

Me lo quede mirando.

A pesar de los años. Dave no cambiaba, siempre era el mismo. Y si Hakon no se me hubiese acercado seguramente ahora estaría casada con él.

-gracias y lo abrace dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El no hiso nada, solo se mantuvo quieto -.

-iré a buscarle y me fui corriendo hacia mi coche.

_**(Ryan pov)**_

Caminaba de un lado a otro por el salón. Esperando esa mocosa. Pero no venia.

-ryan la voz de Havers señorita Sofía ya no bajara, se quedara estudiando e su habitación.

Mire al viejo mayordomo.

-gracias por avisar Havers -.

Me gire fingiendo que ira hacia la cocina, pero al estar lejos de la vista del mayordomo comencé a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación.

No sabía lo que me estaba pasando, pero estaba jodidamente molesto. Ella no tenía ningún derecho a abrazar a ningún hombre. NINGUN DERECHO.

Abrí la puerta de su habitación y entre en ella cerrándola de un golpe. Ella estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio leyendo.

Levanto la vista mirándome.

-¿Quién era ese? -.

-a que te refieres…-.

-el tipo de pelo largo -.

-Dave como si nada continuando leyendo.

-tu…-.

-alcánzame el libro que esta sobre la cama -.

Respire hondo.

-niña engreída, no soy tu puto sirviente dije con los dientes apretados.

Ella respiro hondo.

-por favor ryan, alcánzame el libro que dice "introducción a la física" -.

Mire hacia la cama. Allí había varios libros.

"_mierda"-._


	38. Chapter 38

_**Hola :D Como se habrán dado cuenta me confundí subiendo unos de los capítulos que correspondía a otro FanFic, ya lo he arreglado, y pueden leer tranquilas.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Valeria Vulturi.**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 38**_

**(Pov Ryan)**

Estaba mirando los libros y no entendía absolutamente nada.

Carraspeé y ella me miró.

-¿A caso no sabes leer?-.

La miré fijo y por un largo tiempo ella tapó su boca.

-Lo... siento...-.

-Que te jodan, no lo sientes en absoluto en realidad te encanta ser más lista que yo-.

-No soy más lista que tu-.

-¿No? Te diré una cosa, mi padre no era un jodido profesor ni mi casa era como en la que tu vives ahora, no sabes la suerte que tienes pero siempre es más fácil echarle la culpa a la gente que tienes alrededor-.

-Vale... pude que tengas razón ¿te vale? es lo más cerca que estaré de una disculpa-.

-Pues no me vale-.

-Joder Ryan... si no sabes leer no pasa nada yo puedo enseñarte-.

-¿Y ser tu mono de feria? ni lo sueñes, para matar no se necesita leer y es para lo único que sirvo-.

Me giré sobre mis talones y me fui de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Bajé las escaleras y me crucé con Xinia parecía abatida.

-¿Está bien?-.

-No, no lo estoy-.

-¿Qué le pasa señorita?-.

-Hakon... no sé donde está-.

-Me siento culpable por esto-.

-Chico, tranquilo, tú sigue con la niña de los libros-.

-No sé por dónde saldrá eso señorita-.

-Intenta hacer que ella vaya detrás de ti y no al contrario-.

-Lo haré señorita, encontraré a su esposo, le diré que quiere verle-.

-No hace falta, el marido de mi hija está buscándole pero... no le encuentra-.

-Cuando quiero encontrar a una persona voy a sus lugares favoritos- carraspeé- buenas noches señorita-.

**(Pov Hakon)**

¿Esta era le segunda dosis?, no estaba demasiado seguro.

Calenté con el mechero la cuchara hasta que burbujeó ese líquido. Puse la aguja y succioné el líquido, quité el aire de la aguja y lo metí en la vena de mi brazo derecho.

Apoyé la cabeza en la pared de la habitación de aquel hotel este era el hotel donde había estado con Xinia por primera vez.

Cerré los ojos, quizás dos dosis más y la vena no lo soportaría ya tenía moratones.

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude.

La puerta sonó.

-Largo- dije pero no tenía voz-.

Me vino una arcada y vomité lo poco que había comido, todo se volvió negro.

-¡HAKON!-.

Escuche un grito antes de caer desmayado.


	39. Chapter 39

CAPITULO 39

**(Sofía Pov)**

Por unos segundos no supe reaccionar. Me levante de la silla y salí corriendo de la habitación buscando a Ryan, pero no estaba.

Busque por toda la casa, pero él no estaba. NO ESTABA.

Ni en la cocina, ni en las habitaciones, ni en el jardín, ni en ningún lado….en el sótano no había buscado.

Tenía claro que allí no podía bajar pero yo necesitaba hablar con ryan.

Por suerte no había nadie, y baje las escaleras despacio. Al llegar allí me quede parada mirando.

Todo era blanco, un pasillo largo con varias puertas y fuertes luces blancas.

Esto parecía más un hospital.

Comencé a caminar y en algunas puertas había nombres.

_Duque._

_Dominic._

_V._

_Hannival._

_Verio…-._

"_¿Qué coño era esto?" -._

Se escucho unos ruidos en una puerta. Camine despacio y por suerte la puerta estaba abierta.

Ryan estaba con unas armas, parecían que eran escopetas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -.

Su voz sonó jodidamente ronca

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba aquí? -dije mirándolo.

El no levantaba la vista de la mesa.

-puedo olerle -.

"_bien….."-._

Entre y vi que había varias armas, y cuchillos, y navajas…-.

-se supone que no debes estar aquí -.

-yo quería hablarte -.

-vete -.

-no -.

El respiro hondo.

-¿Qué quieres Sofía? -.

-hablarte y me acerque a él no sé cómo era tu padre, pero seguro no era una buena persona, tu no solo sirves para matar, eres más que eso -.

El me miro fijamente serio.

-ryan…si no sabes leer no es algo malo, pero si necesario para moverte en la vida.

El no dijo nada.

Lo abrace por el cuello colgándome en él, y acerque mi rostro al suyo besando sus labios.

**(Xinia Pov)**

Me deje caer en el puto sofá de la sala de espera. El director del hospital me había prohibido entrar junto a Hakon.

Dave apareció, y se quedo conmigo. También aviso a Krist, y hablo con la prensa. Algo que agradecí.

-hija -.

Mi madre apareció junto a mi padre y mi hermano.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, hace unas horas estábamos tomando unas copas mi padre.

-tiene que estar bien entre dientes mirando un punto fijo.

Había llegado a tiempo a ese hotel. El hotel donde estuvimos por primera vez.

Suspire apoyando mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá mirando hacia el techo fijamente por varios segundos.

-maaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -.

El grito de Judith hiso que me levantase del sofá de un salto del sofá. Ella me abrazo fuerte, y le correspondí el abrazo.

-el pa estará bien susurro en el oído.

Asentí suspirando.

Judith era como su padre, si decía que estaba bien. Estaría bien.

-xinia -.

Carlisle me hablo, él era el director del hospital y me acerque hacia el rápidamente.

-hakon estará bien nos dijo a todo.

**(Pov Troy)**

El guitarrista estaría bien, Judith estaba más tranquila. Con xinia ambas entraron hacia la sala donde estaba Hakon.

Estaría unos días internado, y luego se iría a su casa.

V y Atenean estaban hablando en un ricon. Vladimir estaba concentrado leyendo algo. El móvil sonó y pensando que era Hannival atendí.

-marica -.

-¿papá? -.

"mierda, era lucia" -.

-hija -.

-¿Quién pensabas quien era? -.

-nadie cielo.

-vale riendo a la casa casannova, me han dicho lo del abuelo Hakon -.

-el estará bien, en unos días estará en su casa.

-yo sabía que no era nada alegre decirte algo -.

-dime cielo -.

-Gino me acaba de llamar, jugara contra Francia por….. quedo un momento callada pa, no recuerdo -.

Tuve que reírme.

Gino era su primer hijo de ella y el hippie de Rey. Ya era un adolecente, pero con gran potencial para el futbol. Había nacido en Italia, pero se crio en Australia, eso no fue impedimento para que jugara al futbol. A los trece años vino a vivir a Italia para jugar en el equipo de futbol Inter de Milán. Al nacer en italiana, y tener nacionalidad italiana, lo llamaban paa jugar partidos de la selección.

-por la Eurocopa, cielo conteste.

-claroooo, por eso, jugaran en roma.. y con rey iremos -.

"el hippie pervertido" -.

-los estaremos esperando -.

-siiiiiiiiiii, te quiero pa, llegaremos mañana -.

-yo también hija -.

Ella colgó, e hice lo mismo. V, atenea y Vladimir me miraron.

-lucia viene a roma, Gino jugara el partido contra Francia -.


	40. Chapter 40

CAPITULO 40

**(Ryan Pov)**

Mire fijamente a Sofía, me había besado. No una, sino varias veces mientras enredaba sus piernas en mi cadera con facilidad. A mi lado ella parecía una niña pequeña.

_"De hecho lo es, pervertido de mierda"-._

¿y en esta casa quien no era un pervertido?.

-quiero que me beses ella.

Tuve que reírme.

-¿te olvidas quien eres niña engreída? -.

Ella sujeto con fuerza mi cabello besando mis labios.

-no -.

La sujete de las caderas dejándola sobre el suelo.

-será cuando yo diga, ahora vete -.

-pero...-.

-vete, te pueden ver -.

Ella respiro hondo mirándome.

-yo quiero que después me des tu respuesta -.

-¿sobre qué? -.

-sobre si quieres que te enseñe a leer dejare solo.

Se giro y salió de allí dejado de de nuevo solo.

Respire hondo, todo lo hondo que podía.

**(Xinia Pov)**

Judith se había quedado dormida en el sofá de la habitación donde estaba Hakon.

Troy había venido avisándonos lo de Gino.

El tendría que estar bien, todos iríamos a verlo jugar.

Acaricie el rostro de Hakon con mi mano, y este tenía los ojos cerrados respirando tranquilamente mientras dormida.

Suspire y me senté sobre la cama cogiendo su mano con la mía.

Debíamos hablar, esto ya no podría seguir así. No permitiría que a Hakon le pasara algo, nunca.

_"tengo que hablar con Vladimir" -._

Si, y decirle lo de su hija y lo del soldado. Esto cambiaba todo.

_"y hablar con troy" -._

Tengo que saber quien fue el hijo de puta que subió esos videos a la web. Me divertiría al saberlo.

Hakon se quejo levemente mientras dormía.

Rapidamente me baje de la cama mirándolo. Su pulso estaba normal.

-xinia... el dormido.

-shhhh bese en los labios aquí, descansa -.

Hakon volvió a estar calmado, mientras que su mano sujetaba unas de mis manos.


	41. Chapter 41

_**CAPITULO 41**_

**(Pov Ryan)**

Estaba sentado en los escalones de la casa Casannova, una limusina había llegado y de ella salieron V, Atenea, una niña joven, Judit y Troy el tipo de los tatuajes.

Apagué mi cigarro y me levanté.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo señor?-.

-Hakon... esté en el hospital por sobredosis y ella es Lucía la hija pequeña de Judit y Troy-.

-Lo siento mucho señor-.

-Te explicaré algo- V se sentó en el escalón cuando todos entraron- esos dos... y me refiero a Hakon y Xinia, un día separados y encontrarán la forma de matarse, Xinia tenía el brazo vendado porque ella se corta no entiendo porque lo hace pero se infringe dolor y Hakon, bueno él busca consuelo en las drogas, no pueden estar separados y tu... te has-.

-No señor no me he metido entre ellos, no me interesa Xinia-.

-¿Entonces quien?-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Hijo... tengo edad suficiente como para saber cuando un hombre está detrás de una mujer y es tu caso, cuando estés listo puedes decirlo, aquí no hemos matado a nadie por eso... bueno hemos amenazado o cortado algún miembro pero nada del otro mundo, se puede vivir sin dedos y sin polla-.

-Ah...-.

-Bye chico-.

V entró en la casa y abrazó a su mujer. Mierda, Hakon estaba muy mal.

-Ryan-.

Me giré cuando vi a Sofía.

-Llévame con mi tío Hakon y con Xinia... él está mal-.

-Vale-.

Fui hacia el coche y abrí la puerta dejándola pasar.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Abrí los ojos y vi a Xinia, estaba de rodillas junto a la cama, y su cabeza estaba apoyada justo abajo de mi mano, su mano se enlazaba con la mía, se escuchaba el sonido de las máquinas que seguían mis pulsaciones.

-Xinia...-.

Mi voz sonó con grava.

Ella abrió sus ojos y me miró.

-¿Todo está bien?-.

Se levantó con rapidez y comprobó los aparatos que había en la habitación.

-Estoy bien...-.

-¿Porque lo has hecho?-.

-Me echaste de tu casa-.

-¿Y porque me haces caso?-.

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude.

-No puedo sin ti ¿vale?-.

-Yo tampoco-.

-No vuelvas a hacer una cosa así- me miró- estaba tan enfadada por ese video, luego Dave...-.

-¿Dave ha estado contigo?-.

-Deja eso Hakon, no me interesa-.

Asentí, me hice a un lado dejándole espacio en la cama ella no era muy grande, se acomodó a mi lado y me abrazó.

-Cuando salga de aquí te castigaré severamente-.

-Preocúpate primero por recuperarte-.

-La cena- dijo una enfermera entrando y dejando una bandeja.

-¿Qué es?- pegunté, tenía hambre-.

-Puré, consomé y gelatina de fresa-.

Sentí una arcada.

-Gracias- dijo Xinia sentándose y acercó la bandeja.

-No me comeré eso-.

-Oh claro que si-.

Me ayudó a incorporarme.

Acercó el caldo casi transparente a mi boca con una cuchara y sorbí el líquido insípido.

-Le falta sal-.

-Seguro que le falta-.

-Ponle sal- murmuré-.

Ella me ayudó con el cabello atándolo en una cola y me besó en los labios.

-Acercó otra cucharada de sopa y la sorbí-.

-Después te ayudaré con el baño, no puedes con el gotero-.

-mierda me siento como un bebé-.

-Déjame cuidarte- susurró-.

-Vale- la abracé-.

**(Pov Sofia)**

Buscamos la sala que era y una vez allí fui a llamar pero no lo hice estaba hablando con Xinia así que mejor no molestar.

Me senté en la sala de espera y Ryan hizo lo mismo.

-¿Lo has pensado?- pregunté-.

- ¿El qué? -.

-Lo de las Clases-.

-Si ... lo he pensado, si ... - carraspeo-si tienes paciencia ... -.

-La tendré-

Sonreí un poco y le tomé la mano mirando a otro lado-.

EL la acepto y miró al lado opuesto.

Principio del formulario


	42. Chapter 42

CAPITULO 42

**(Ryan Pov)**

Unos días había pasando desde que el señor Hakon salió del hospital. Se estaba recuperando, y la mujer de negro no se me acercaba para nada.

Sofía había vuelto a sus clases, y habíamos quedado que me explicaría en la biblioteca pública de la ciudad para que nadie sospechara.

Y esta noche iría a visitarla. Habían llegado nuevos familiares de la playa, eso había entendido, y nadie se percataría si faltaba.

Respire hondo pensando en lo que me dijo el tal V.

Cada vez se estaba volviendo peligroso, pero debía admitir que me gustaba.

Miraba fijamente hacia delante. Estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina mirando hacia fuera como la lluvia caía.

Sentí como alguien entraba en la cocina. Me gire al momento, y allí había un tipo rubio con pinta de hippie y sin camisa.

El me miro extraño mientras abría una bolsa de patatas.

-¿Quién eres? -.

-ryan -.

-ah… tu eres el soldado el llevándose una patata a la boca Rey, el marido de Lucia -.

"claro, la hija del hombre de los tatuajes" -.

-¿Qué haces ahí? -.

-nada señor -.

-hey a mi no me digas señor, lo aborrezco -.

-no me parece apropiado señor -.

El puso los ojos en blanco, y salió de la cocina -.

-nos vemos soldado -.

Que tipo más raro, me preguntaba como ese hombre permitió que su hija se casara con aquel hippie.

Me gire nuevamente mirando hacia fuera.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, lo mismo que pasa antes de una tormenta.

Busque unos de mis cigarrillos comenzando a fumarlo.

_**(Sofía Pov)**_

Todos estaban muy emocionados, unos de mis primos jugarían en la selección.

Suspire.

En esta familia había de todo.

Un brujo, un hacker, un abogado, un futbolista. En fin, había de todo, y podía seguir pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

-MI LIBROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -.

Todos miramos a mi padre cuando grito, y se dejo caer en el sofá. Mi madre se sentó a su lado abrazándolo.

"_mierda, no se ha olvidado" -._

Mientras todos hablaban, me hice la tonta y me fui del salón subiendo las escaleras. Me iría a preparar las clases que le daría a Ryan.

Me encerré en mi habitación. Yo quería que ryan viniese… y no precisamente porque quería enseñarle.

Quería hablar con él, conocerlo más.

Pero todavía era temprano, y el no vendría hasta pasada la media noche como solía casi siempre.

**(V pov)**

-¿Qué te ocurre? -.

Mire hacia duque cuando me hablo, los dos estábamos en su despacho. Hannival y troy se habían ido con sus crías.

-el soldado -.

-¿ha ocurrido algo con él? -.

-no, solo que...-

-¿Qué ocurre V? -.

-está interesado en una mujer, y dudo mucho que sea una sirvienta -.

Duque me miro por varios segundos mientras fumaba su puro.

-¿xinia? -.

Negué.

-no , ella no es -.


	43. Chapter 43

CAPITULO 43

**(Hakon Pov)**

No dije nada, cogí a Xinia del pelo con fuerza, esta grito, pataleo, insulto. Pero la ignore, ella me había hartado.

-oye rapuncel, ¿Qué coño….?-.

Deje a V hablando solo mientras Xinia intentaba soltarse. Abrí de una patada unas de las puertas de las salas negras que había dicho a Havers que mandara a construir.

"_en casa arreglare el sótano" -._

Cerré la puerta de un portazo soltando a Xinia.

-¿Qué coño crees que haces?! -.

Le di una cachetada que resonó en toda la sala haciendo que su rostro girase. Ella se tapo la boca con sus manos. No dije nada, no hablaría.

Le arranque la ropa que llevaba, y la lleve a medio de la sala colgándola de unas esposas que colgaban del techo por unas cadenas.

Xinia permaneció colgada, desnuda. Los grilletes le causaban un gran dolor en las muñecas, lo sabía, pero ella intento mantener la compostura.

**(Xinia Pov)**

El dolor en mi sexo era impresionante. Me sentía humillada, ahora no había hecho nada. Nunca había visto a Hakon de esta manera. No me hablaba.

Estaba serio.

No supe bien cuando tiempo paso, pero él se fue, y al tiempo volvió. Yo seguía colgada.

Y en un momento la puerta de abrió, y por ella entro Hakon.

El cogió una fusta. Trague en seco, y se acerco hacia mí.

Levanto la fusta al aire haciendo que sueno. Golpeo con la misma mi muslo, el primer latigazo me llego por sorpresa, respire hondo evitando gritar. Me había quemado la piel, vi donde me había dado el latigazo pero solo quedo una fina marca rojiza.

No paso mucho tiempo que nuevamente sentí el fusta. Y luego otro, y otro. Los golpes que hakon daban eran espaciados y podía sentir el dolor antes que el siguiente golpe cayera.

No pude evita y grite retorciéndome, los azotes comenzaron a ser sistemáticos recorriendo mi cuerpo desde mi trasero hasta mis piernas pasando por mi espalda y mi abdomen. Para terminar en mis pechos.

Respire hondo. Sintiendo el dolor de mi cuerpo.

Hakon dejo de azotarme y abrí los ojos que antes había cerrado, el tenso las cadenas haciendo que los grilletes se sentaran. También sujeto los grilletes que coloco en mis tobillos. Ahora colgaba de las muñecas y tobillos.

El roce de los grilletes no era casi perceptible comparado con el dolor en los brazos. Tuve que gritar por el dolor. Sentía las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio, y hakon coloco unas pinzas en mis pezones retorciendo las mismas. Ahogue un grito.

No podía pensar con claridad. Era un dolor insoportable y continuo.

El se acerco hacia mí y sujetándome el cabello hiso que lo mirase.

-nunca más -. hablo pausadamente -. Te comportes como lo has hecho la última vez.

El no me dio tiempo a decir o hacer nada, solo mordió mis labios con tantas fuerza que hicieron que sangre los mismos.

**(Hakon Pov)**

Saque la navaja mi bolsillo haciendo un corte, un leve corte, en unos de sus pechos. Sangre comenzó a salir de el.

Mi polla golpeaba contra mi pantalón. Debía tomarla.

Me coloque detrás de ella desabrochando mi pantalón, a la vez que me introducía con fuerza en su trasero hiso un corte en su espalda.

Rodee su cintura con mi brazo embistiendo con fuerza.

Miraba como la sangre salía de su espalda, algo que me ponía cada vez mas frenético. Ella jadeaba de dolor, y de placer.

Xinia arqueo su espalda, sin dejar de gemir, esta vez ella gemía de placer, se retorcía. Intentando girarse, llego al climax dos veces.

Sonreí al escucharla y acerque mi rostro a su cuello mordiendo el mismo. Mis dientes quedaron marcados allí.

Retire mi polla de su trasero volviéndome a introducir con fuerza. Ella grito, y llegue al orgasmo corriéndome en su trasero.

Azote su trasero con mi mano, y ella se retorció nuevamente.

-te quedaras aquí a pensar en lo que has hecho -dije con la voz ronca.

Arregle mi ropa, y me gire saliendo de la sala.


	44. Chapter 44

_**CAPITULO 44**_

**(Pov Ryan)**

-Entonces... a ver- me removí en la silla- a... pe... pesar... de todo sí, eso, todo... las cosas van bi...bien-.

-Muy bien-.

Me froté la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Es complicado-.

-Que va es pillarle el truco, te dejaré un par de libros fáciles para que practiques, porque ya te sabes el abecedario ahora solo tienes que practicar-.

-Vale vale-.

Tomé los libros que me dio y me levanté.

-Sofía...-.

-¿Si?-.

-Me gustaría que nadie supiese sobre mí... problema-.

-Lo supuse y nadie sabe además aquí abajo nadie nos molestará-.

-Vale, gracias-.

Salí por la puerta pero me llamó, me giré para mirarla.

-Esto... ¿qué haces esta noche?-.

-Ya no tienes que quedar conmigo si no quieres tu padre tiene su libro-.

-Lo hago porque quiero y quiero invitarte a cenar-.

-No necesito que me invites, puedo pagarlo-.

-No intentaba...-.

-esta noche a las diez... intenta vestir más normal-.

-¿Normal?-.

-Sí, vaqueros y esas cosas, no se me da bien eso de comer con cinco tenedores soy más de pollo frito-.

-Pero... ¿hay cubiertos?-.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Hasta las diez-.

**(Pov Sofia)**

Revisé mi armario de arriba abajo pero no había ropa normal, no más normal que encontré fue una falda corta y negra y una camisa blanca sin mangas, me lo puse junto a unas cuñas negras de terciopelo, el pelo me lo recogí en una elegante cola alta y bajé las escaleras eran las diez y le dije a mi padre que iría a cenar con unos amigos, pero iba a cenar con Ryan, era una cita oficial y en realidad no sabía porque iba con él simplemente sentía la necesidad de pasar tiempo con él.

Una imagen de nosotros teniendo sexo vino a mi mente y cerré los ojos para que se fuese pero no, y las imágenes se hicieron peor cuando le vi.

Vestido informal con vaqueros negros y camiseta del mismo color, ese colgante suyo por fuera, su pelo perfectamente rapado de los lados y un poco más largo del centro.

-Te dije ropa normal- susurró-.

-Esto es normal-.

-¿Sabes dónde vamos?-.

-No...-.

-Al barrio este de la ciudad-.

Tragué en seco.

-¿barrio este?-.

-Sí, no está tan mal pero si te vistes así me lo pones difícil-.

-¿No me abandonarás entre un puñado de sudorosos muertos de hambre verdad?-.

-Claro que no, esos "muertos de hambre" son los que prepararán tu cena-.

-Ya...-.

-No es tan malo, y no iremos a la parte chunga, es la parte normal-.

-Vale vale-.

Salí por la puerta y él me siguió.


	45. Chapter 45

_**CAPITULO 45**_

**(Pov Ryan)**

Conduje hasta el restaurante, había venido aquí un par de veces desde que habían llegado a este país y no estaba mal.

Al entrar el viejo metre de delantal blanco nos saludó amablemente y pasamos a sentarnos en una mesa de plástico con mantel también de plástico y carta de papel plastificado, miré la carta.

Sofía se sentó enfrente de mí y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Te molesta mucho este sitio?-.

-No... Es que no he estado en un sitio así nunca-.

-Entiendo, pues no está mal como ves-.

-No... De momento no está mal-.

-De momento-.

Tuve que reírme.

-¿Que hay para tomar?-.

Un camarero vino y nos dio un papel y un boli para apuntar lo que queríamos.

-¿Qué es eso?-.

-Para poner lo que quieres-.

-¿Y el no lo hace?-.

-No-.

-Vale...-.

-¿Que quieres de beber?-.

-Un rioja del noventa y tres... está bien-.

-¿Qué es eso?-.

-Vino tinto-.

-Bueno en la carta pone vino especial de la casa-.

-¿Y eso que es?-.

-Pues no lo sé, no pido vino cuando vengo aquí-.

-Pues... agua- me miró- como pides aquí si no sabes... leer-.

-Porque la carta va por fotos y al lado pone un número lo copio en el papel-.

-Ah...-.

-El agua es el 5... y el 3... yo quiero pasta con tomate-.

-Vale... pues... hay pizza...-.

-Si-.

-Pues un pedazo-.

-Vale ¿Algo más?-.

-no-.

-¿patatas?-.

-Es demasiado para mí con la pizza-.

-¿Eres de esas que cuentan las calorías?-.

-No mucho pero... no me gusta abusar-.

-Entiendo-.

**(Pov Sofia)**

Quería irme de este sitio, olía raro, no lavaban el paño antes de pasarlo por las mesas por lo que los gérmenes de la mesa de al lado ahora estaban en la mía.

Ryan parecía en su salsa bebió su cerveza a morro y comió la pasta insípida de bote con ganas, yo miré la pizza no tenía mala pinta. Le di un mordisco y me negué a que trajesen vasos de cristal. Bebí a morro por higiene.

Cuando la cena acabó vino la hora del postre y había tres cosas, fruta del tiempo... natillas de sobre o... una bola de helado.

Me decanté por el helado. Él pidió natillas, parecía un niño con los bordes de la boca manchados de esa pasta. Pero no dije nada en toda la cena.

-mañana... ¿podemos ir a un sitio que yo elija?-.

-Está bien-.

-pago yo-.

-No, pago yo-.

-No quiero, es muy ca...-.

Le miré fijo cuando lo hizo y suspiré.

-Vale, pero allí se paga con cheques-.

-Bueno, tengo cheques-.

Sonreí.

-¿Sonríes?-.

-A veces-.

-¿Y por qué?- se limpió la boca con la servilleta-.

-Porque si fueses otro chico no me habría sentado en este sitio-.

-Vaya... eso viniendo de ti es un cumplido-.

-Lo es-.

Dejó el dinero en la mesa y se levantó.

-¿Quieres volver a casa?-.

-¿Pasarás la noche conmigo?-.

Él no dijo nada y pasados unos minutos asintió.


	46. Chapter 46

CAPITULO 46

**(Vladimir Pov)**

Había vuelto de una cena con unos amigos, y con Rosa María, pero ella se quedo con las demás en el salón de la abuela casannova.

"_¿de que hablaran todas allí?"_

A mi libro lo había dado por perdido. Pero aun así el día que encontrara a quien me lo saco se lo haría pagar.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación encendiendo la luz.

Sobre la cama estaba el libro, con su encuadernación negra intacta.

Camine hacia el despacio, lo mire. Lo cogí, lo di vuelta. Mire sus páginas. Al parecer estaba bien.

Respire aliviado después de mucho tiempo.

Por fin estaba conmigo.

**(Sofia Pov)**

Esta vez espere a Ryan con ansias. No sabía lo que me pasaba con él, pero sabía que solo quería estar con él.

Mañana era el partido de futbol de mi primo Gino, y todos iríamos verlo.

Estaba desnuda sobre mi cama, solo una fina sabana me cubría de la cintura para abajo. La puerta se abrió, y gire mi rostro. Sabía que era él.

Ryan me miro por varios segundos, y luego cerró la puerta detrás de si acercándome a mi cama en pocas zancadas.

Se sentó sobre mi cama, e hice lo mismo. Sin pensarlo lo bese en los labios cuyo beso el correspondió. Pose mi lengua en su labio superior y deslice mi lengua por su labio inferior mordisqueándolo suavemente. El con una de sus manos sujeto mi cabello y con su otra mano sujeto mi cintura.

Rápidamente lleve mis manos hasta su pantalón desabrochándolo, y sujete su camiseta intentando quitársela por la cabeza. El en un rápido movimiento se quito la camiseta.

Me tumbo sobre la cama, y paso su boca por mis pezones, no pude evitar gemir sujetando su cabello con mis manos-. Con una de sus enormes manos sujetaba unos de pechos con fuerza mientras pellizcaba el pezón. Su otra mano viajo hasta mi sexo, y comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris.

Me arquee jadeando todo lo fuerte que pude, esto se sentía terriblemente bien.

Abrí todo lo que pude mis piernas sintiendo como él me penetraba con su miembro. Gemí con fuerza arqueando mi espalda por el placer. Sus embestidas no cesaban y rasguñando su espalda llego hasta el orgasmo.

Ryan me sujeto de las caderas y me giro sobre la cama.

-apoya tus manos y tus rodillas sobre la cama-me ordeno con voz ronca.

Asentí y asi lo hice.

El me tomo de las caderas con sus manos, y me penetro en el trasero de una sola embestida. Sujete con fuerza las sabanas de la cama y mordí mi labio evitando gritar.

Era doloroso… cerré mis ojos y sentí sus dedos sobre mi clítoris.

Entre abrí mis labios gimiendo.

Ryan comenzó a embestirme desde atrás introduciendo sus dedos en mi sexo.

Arquee mi espalda comenzó a jadear con fuerza era un dolo pero con placer. Un placer diferente, morboso y excitante.

Gemí todo lo fuerte que pude sintiendo como llegaba hasta el orgasmo nuevamente. Escuche con el gruño roncamente corriéndose en mi.


	47. Chapter 47

_**CAPITULO 47**_

**(Pov Ryan)**

Estaba despierto en la cama, pronto despuntaría el amanecer.

-Socia- susurré-.

-No te vayas- dijo-.

-Tengo que irme-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Imagina que viene tu padre-.

-Dúchate conmigo-.

-No...-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque no puedo, tengo que ir y vestirme con un traje y te espero abajo-.

-Vale- dijo suspirando-.

Me levanté y me puse la ropa.

-Nos vemos abajo-.

-Vale-.

Salí por la puerta y me topé con Hannival.

-No puede ser- dijo con una sonrisa que me sorprendió-.

-Señor...-.

-¿Te estás follando a Sofía?-.

-por favor señor-.

-Mi primo te matará y lo entiendo ella es menor-.

-Su mujer...-.

-Ni la menciones, yo de ti me movería pronto soldado o te la cortan-.

El tatuado siguió su camino fumando.

Bajé las escaleras y me crucé con Duque.

-Hola señor-.

-Hola...- se detuvo-llevas la misma ropa que anoche-.

-Si señor estuve de ronda-.

-Si... una noche tranquila...-.

-Si señor-.

-Mentira, anoche intentaron asaltar la casa-.

Tragué en seco.

-¿A quién te estás follando?-.

-A nadie señor-.

-Vamos, no me mientas muchacho hace mucho que juego a este juego y soy el mejor-.

-Yo...-.

-Duque- la señorita Bree lo llamó desde arriba-.

-Voy- dijo Duque- esto no ha acabado-.

-Claro señor-.

_"M.I.E.R.D.A."_

-Solo espero que no sea Xinia...-.

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude.

**(Pov V)**

Mojé mi magdalena en el café y miré la TV, Ate estaba a mi lado comiendo también y poco a poco el salón se estaba llenando.

-Sabeis que he encontrado mi libro-.

-¿y dónde estaba?- le pregunté-.

-Estaba encima de mi cama...-.

-Que bien papa- dijo Sofía sonriendo-.

Sonriendo... Sofía... sonriendo... la miré fijo por un largo tiempo, así que era Sofía la que estaba con el soldado, todo encajaba. Y justo anoche se fueron juntos, los vi.

_"Mantente callado... y habla con ellos"-._

-Sofía hoy necesito que me ayudes con algo-.

-¿Con que?-.

-Voy a limpiar la tumba de la abuela-.

-Vale hoy no tengo clases-.

-Bien-.

Miré a Vladimir y sonreí _"la que se te viene __encima hijo ... "-._


	48. Chapter 48

**_CAPITULO 48_**

**(Ryan Pov)**

Duque quería hablarme. Y tenía un presentimiento sobre que era.

"_Sofía" -._

Pero él pensaba que estaba con la mujer de negro, cosa que no era asi. Pero en parte era mejor que pensara de esa manera.

Así, no sospecharía de la verdad.

Duque me miraba fijamente tras su escritorio mientras fumaba aquel puro, como hacia siempre.

-¿hablaras muchacho? -.

-¿Qué quiere saber señor? -.

-no soy idiota, ¿te follas a Xinia? -.

"_no, a Sofía" -._

-DUQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE -.

Su mujer entro al despacho gritando, este se levanto, y la miro serio.

-ven, ven -dije riendo y salió corriendo nuevamente.

Este camino hasta la puerta.

-no hemos terminado -.

Cuando duque salió respire todo lo hondo que pude. Camine fuera de ese despacho hasta la cocina y de allí busque el coche llevándolo en frente de la casa.

Hoy iríamos a comer a un restaurante que Sofía había elegido. Espere tranquilo en el coche y pasados unos minutos la puerta del coche se abrió.

Ella entro en el cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Arranque saliendo de la casa, y poniendo rumbo a la ciudad. Ella se acerco hacia mi abrazándome por el cuello.

Beso mi mejilla.

-¿has practicado? -.

Tuve que reírme, me sentía un crio.

-si -.

Sofía sonrió.

-después quiero escucharte -.

-después estarás ocupada -.

Ella se sonrojo, y volvió a sentarse en el asiento.

-mi padre esta mas tranquilo y feliz desde que tiene su libro -.

La mire por el espejo.

-debe ser importante para el -.

-si, en realidad… todos sus libros son importantes -.

No podía entenderlo, pero… bueno, ese hombre era demasiado raro.

-¿Dónde quieres ir? -.

-_Le Petite Bistro -._

**(Sofía Pov)**

Estábamos sentados aquí. En una bella mesa, en este restaurante francés. Solía venia aquí con mi prima Dasha cuando estábamos las dos en Roma.

El camarero me saludo cortésmente, y miro a Ryan por un rato. Pero al ver que venía conmigo, no dijo nada. Nos indico una mesa y aquí estábamos.

-¿Qué comerás? -.

El me miro por varios segundos.

-elige tú -.

Asentí, y miro el menú. Estaba escrito en francés, por supuesto. Cuando el camarero volvió, ordene por los dos.

El parecía incomodo en este lugar.

-¿Te gusta este lugar? -dije mirando sonriendo a Ryan.

-parece demasiado fino….-.

Mordí mi labio evitando reírme.

-lo es, suelo venir aquí con Dasha -.

-¿Quién es? -.

-es la hija de mi tía devora, y Blasco. Es la hermana de tío duque y V, y Blasco es el primo de Hakon…-.

-entiendo…-.

El camero volvió con la comida dejándola sobre la mesa.

Ryan miro la comida extrañado, respiro hondo, y siguió mirando la comida. Luego me miro a mí fijamente.

-¿y esto es? -.

-sushi con caviar -sonreí.

-pescado crudo…-.

Tuve que reírme, estaba segura que me diría eso.

-vale, lo comeré yo sonriendo -. Puedes comer esto dije cambiando los platos, y poniendo el mío frente a él.

Lo miro por un rato.

-parece bueno -dijo y con el tenedor corto un trozo, y se lo comió -.¿qué es? -.

-erizo -.

Ryan se atraganto, y escupió lo que le quedaba en la boca. Todo el restaurante lo miro, en cambio yo me puse a reír.

**(Ryan Pov)**

Puto restaurante.

Puta cena.

Puta comida.

Sofía no dejaba de reírse, se habia ahogado por la risa, tuve que respirar hondo. Muy todo.

Pague la cuenta, y era prácticamente el dinero de un mes de trabajo.

Comí basura, y pague un sueldo completo.

Cuando salimos del restaurante "francés" ella me abrazo enterrando su rostro en mi torso mientras no dejaba de reír.

-ya, ya llorando de risa -.

-no volvemos aquí dije serio.

Ella me miro, sonriendo y beso mis labios.

-¿Dónde quieres ir a comer? -.

Suspire.

-vayamos a McDonald.


	49. Chapter 49

_**CAPITULO 49**_

**(Pov Ryan****)**

Cuando llegamos de nuevo a casa yo había demorado unas tres hamburguesas. Ella en cambio había tomado un refresco sin hielo porque el agua "era mala".

-Nunca he salido con una chica tan tiquisimiquis-.

-pero has... ¿estado con muchas?-.

-No... bueno... ¿a qué te refieres?-.

-Novias-.

-Pues no, no he tenido novias-.

-¿y sexo?-.

-De eso he tenido mucho y muy intenso-.

-¿y te ha gustado?-.

-Si- la miré-.

Ella miraba concentrada al frente.

-No he tenido citas, no me han interesado antes, ahora estoy bien, contigo-.

-¿Me vas a pedir salir?-.

-Vas muy rápido-.

-Yo no... Quería...-.

Me acerqué hacia ella y la besé.

-ASI QUE ES CIERTO- gritó Dominic- VOSOTROS-.

-Shhhhhhhhh!- le dijo Sofía- Dominic... ey nadie lo sabe-.

-Escuché a V que se lo decía a Duque que se lo decía a Hakon que ya lo sabía y se lo decía a Hannival que lo sabía y se lo dijo a troy-.

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude, esto se propagaba.

**(Pov V)**

-Están juntos- le dije a Duque-.

-No me jodas...-.

-Si-.

-Es tu nieta-.

-Sí, y el chico me cae bien-.

-Si es un buen soldado-.

-Y yo no soy nadie para contar eso- le dije a Duque-.

Este fumó su cigarro y me miró.

-V... eres su padre-.

-Sí, pero es ponerme en contra al solado y a Sofía-.

-Entiendo-.

-Son ellos a decirle no yo-.

-Es verdad llevas razón-.

Dominic entró en la sala y me miró.

-Los he visto juntos, se han ido al bosque-.

-Entiendo- dijo Duque-.

-El otro día estuve con ella en el cementerio de la familia y no me contestó a nada-.

-Dale tiempo-.

-Si... lo haré-.

Salí de allí y fui a buscar a Ate.


	50. Chapter 50

_**CAPITULO 50**_

**(Sofia Pov)**

Dolía un poco mi cuerpo. Anoche ryan y yo habíamos tenido sexo, sexo fuerte en el bosque y me había encantado.

Quería repetirlo.

Una y otra vez.

Ahora estábamos toda la familia. TODA. En un palco privado en el estadio de futbol donde se jugaría el partido de no sé qué.

Lo único que sabía era que mi primo Gino, hijo de mi prima lucia. Jugaría con Italia.

Todos estaban muy emocionados.

Incluso duque, algo que me sorprendió.

Pero yo solo miraba cada tanto hacia Ryan que estaba serio parado junto a los demás hombres.

Se veía tan… sexy.

Respire hondo.

Todos lo sabían.

Duque, v, dominic, hakon y xinia. Que ellos después de pasar por la nueva sala negra de Hakon estaban más unidos que nunca.

Qué bien por ellos.

Mordí mi labio evitando correr hacia ryan.

"_contrólate" -._

Si, Sofía. Contrólate.

Mi padre estaba junto a mi madre muy emocionado por el partido. De hecho todos estaba así pero yo no podía.

No podía concentrarme mucho.

Tenía que pensar que haría.

Los jugadores salieron al campo de juego, y todo el estadio grito de alegría, yo me levante y me acerque hacia el despacio.

Podía sentir como los demás hombres me miraban.

Bueno, y algunos de mis primos dejaron de ver el partido y también me miraron.

Mire hacia Ryan fijamente y este me miro fijamente también.

-debo hablarte -.

-claro señorita -.

Los dos nos fuimos de allí bajo la mirada de todos.

**(Pov Ryan)**

-esto no está bien…-.

Sofía no me dejo que hablase ya que se colgó de mi cuello besándome en los labios. Suspire y la sujete de la cintura mordiendo sus labios.

-no juegues conmigo niña engreída -.

Ella se rio besándome repetidamente veces en los labios.

-eres mi mascota, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo -.

Tuve que reírme roncamente.

-te equivocas -.

-no -.

La mire fijamente serio. Y ella beso de nuevo mis labios.

-deja eso o te tomare aquí mismo -.

Sujeto con sus manos el cuello de mi camisa.

-hazlo -.

-no juegues niña -.

**(Vladimir Pov)**

Por la única razón que estaba aquí era porque este partido jugaba mi sobrino. Todos estaban emocionados y a decir verdad era la primera vez que veníamos a un lugar así.

Gire mi cabeza y no vi a Sofía.

-¿Dónde está Sofía? -.

Todos al momento se callaron y me miraron. Me sentí como un estudiante que daría su primera lección.

-¿Qué? -.

-mi señor rosa maría vez debería ir a buscar a Sofía fuera.

La mire, estaba nerviosa.

Respire hondo y camine hacia afuera.

"_¿y ahora con que me encontraría?" -._


	51. Chapter 51

_**CAPITULO 51**_

**(Pov Ryan)**

La sujeté de las caderas con mis manos y la besé duro contra uno de los posters que anunciaban el partido.

-Que es esto- sisearon detrás de mi-.

Dejé a Sofía y me giré para encarar a su padre.

_"Eh aquí V Casannova"-._

-Papá-.

-Volvemos a casa... ahora-.

-Mi señor-.

-Ahora- repitió y caminó hacia el coche-.

-Tranquila- le dije a Sofía-.

Asintió y me tomó de la mano, entré con ella en la limusina que había traído a su padre y a su madre.

-Papá- dijo al teléfono Vladimir- estoy en casa... si Sofía está conmigo... y no está sola... no, nada nada, todo está bien- me miró- Sofía no se encontraba bien y he vuelto con ella... si más tarde nos vemos, ocúpate de Rosa María-.

Colgó el teléfono y acerqué a Sofía a mi lado.

Cuando llegamos a casa bajó sin mirar a su hija y entró como un torbellino ocupando un despacho, el de V.

-Sentaos-.

_"Tan civilizado"-._

-¿Desde cuándo?-.

-Desde hace unas semanas...- dijo ella-.

-¿Y ya...?-.

-¿Ya qué?- dije-.

-Contigo no estoy hablando-.

-Oye me niego a pasar por esta mierda, si estamos juntos

¿qué pasa?-.

-ES UNA NIÑA JODIDO PERVERTIDO-.

-Ah... ella es una niña, y tu mujer... que juega con muñecos no es una niña-.

-NI SE TE OCURRA JUZGARME-.

-Estoy harto de esta mierda, tanta... hipocresía en esta familia me tiene harto, no te hablo como subordinado te hablo como pareja de tu hija, yo estoy con ella-.

-¿Os vais a casar?-.

-Tío, no sabemos si somos novios, como nos vamos a casar-.

-ENTONCES QUE ES ESTO-.

-Pues... pues...- dijo ella-.

-Eso no te importa-.

-SI ME IMPORTA Y TE DIRÉ ALGO, ESTÁS DESPEDIDO NO ERES SUFICIENTE PARA ELLA, ES UNA NIÑA-.

Miré a Sofía y ella negó.

-Puto... cateto... muerto de hambre-.

Y no pude contenerme le di un puñetazo que le partió el labio.

-Me voy- miré a Sofía- o te vienes o te quedas-.

**(Pov V)**

Las cosas no iban bien lo podía notar, todos estábamos tensos el partido había ido bien y me alegraba mucho.

Miré a Ate y esta me miró a mí.

-Se van- dijo hakon-.

-¿Donde?-.

-No lo se... se van-.

-¿Quien?-.

-El soldado y Sofía... se van, han discutido con

Vladimir, dijo algo que no tenía que haber dicho-.

-Como todos- murmuré y me subí al coche- arreglemos esto-.

-Si- dijo Duque subiendo conmigo- arreglemos esto-.


	52. Chapter 52

CAPITULO 52

**(Pov Sofia)**

No pensaba volver a casa, no, no lo haría. Mi padre no tenía ningún derecho a hablarle a ryan como lo había hecho.

Ninguno.

-Sofía…-.

-¿¡QUE!?

-no grites niña -.

Respire hondo escuchando a Ryan.

-debemos volver -.

-no -.

-si -.

-que no -.

-¿y qué haremos? -.

-irnos -.

-si, después de ir a buscar el dinero que tengo. Si quieres podemos ir al rancho que tengo en Texas -.

-¿tienes un rancho? -.

-sí, lo iba a vender pero desistir, tiene un par de deudas. Con el tiempo podre cubrirlas.

Suspire.

-vale, vámonos ahora -.

-eres terca niña -.

Lo mire.

-debo ir a buscar mis cosas, y el dinero, y tú no te puedes ir así -.

-si puedo -.

-no, porque te encontraran.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh -.

Ryan se rio.

Estábamos en medio de un parque, los dos solos. Y la noche ya había caído. Pero no tenía miedo, estaba junto a él.

-¿estás segura que quieres irte conmigo? -.

Lo mire.

-si -.

-no podre llevarte a restaurante franceses, ni comprarte ropa como estas….-.

Lo bese en los labios.

-no me importa -.

Y era la verdad. No me importaba. Solo quería estar con él.

"_¿me había enamorado de ryan?" -._

El me cogió de la cintura acercándome hacia él mientras no dejaba de besarme. Deslice mi lengua por su labio inferior.

Y un puto carraspeo rompió el momento.

Allí estaban mi tío y mi abuelo. Duque y V. ambos fumando.

Respire hondo. Ryan se levanto de la banca donde estábamos sentando y yo también lo hice de muy mala gana.

-¿Qué quieren? -.

-¿Desde cuándo? -.

Mire hacia duque cuando pregunto.

-desde algunas semanas – contesto ryan -.

Ambos respirando hondo. Se miraron, nadie dijo nada por varios segundos y ambos asintieron.

Rodé mis ojos.

"_hombres…"-._

-esto es sencillo mi abuelo -.

Lo mire.

Ryan estaba serio mirando a ambos, y firme.

-hay tres opciones -.

-¿Cuáles? -.

-uno, se pueden casar. Dos, no se pueden casar, y tres. Bueno en realidad son dos opciones -.

Bufe.

-si se casan no pasara nada… malo – dijo duque – si no se casan, ryan terminara en el hoyo, y tu sobrina en un convento-

Mire hacia duque atónica.

-mi padre no permitirá eso -.

-de hecho – dijo mi abuelo v -. A tu padre le parece más apropiada la última opción -.

-nos casaremos -.

Los tres miramos a ryan cuando hablo.


	53. Chapter 53

_**CAPITULO 53**_

**(Pov Sofia)**

Estaba bastante nerviosa, la ceremonia se celebraría en pocos minutos, mi padre había organizado una boda expres para callar bocas y estaba vestida y lista.

Esto es lo que quería, quería a Ryan y lo quería para siempre.

-Hija...- dijo mi padre, la primera vez que me hablaba después de la discusión hace un día-.

-¿qué quieres?-.

-Entierra el hacha Sofía-.

-No quiero-.

-Se que lo que dije no estuvo bien-.

-No, no lo estuvo-.

-Pues lo siento-.

-No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte es con él-.

-Lo haré a su debido tiempo-.

-Vale...-.

-Solo no entiendo como teniendo tantas opciones has elegido esta-.

-Yo tampoco lo tenía planeado simplemente ha pasado, a mi me gusta Ryan él es especial conmigo, siento que tengo que estar con él, ayudarle y apoyarle en todo-.

-Tu hombre no es débil-.

-No lo es, conmigo si es vulnerable-.

-Vamos... te llevaré junto a él-.

-Gracias papa-le abracé-.

**(Pov Ryan)**

-Ey tranquilo soldado- dijo Hakon- esto podría ser peor-.

-¿Peor...?-.

-Si podría llover encima de tu cabeza-.

Se escucharon relámpagos.

-Vale, vale ya me callo- dijo respirando hondo-.

La música sonó y todos se alzaron para mirar a la novia ella caminaba vestida con un precioso vestido beige con apliques dorados, su pelo estaba recogido.

-Los anillos- murmuré-.

V asintió y me los pasó.

-Gracias- dije en un susurro-.

Vladimir me dio la mano de su hija y la acepté, el cura comenzó a hablar pero fue relevado por Duque al que todos obedecieron y se sentaron. Bueno... esto era raro.

-Tomas a esta mujer por esposa bajo las normas Casannova-.

-Acepto- dije-.

-Tomas a este hombre por esposo bajo las normas Casannova-.

-Acepto- dijo ella-.

-Os declaro marido y mujer-.

Le puse el anillo y la besé en los labios, se escucharon aplausos.

**(Pov Vladimir)**

Cuando empezó el banquete y la novia fue a cambiarse me acerqué al soldado sentado fumando tabaco barato y bebiendo cerveza.

-Hola- le dije-.

Él no dijo nada.

-No tienes que hacer esto ahora ella no está para vernos-.

-Te dije algo que no... Debí decirte-.

-Dijiste lo que pensabas-.

-Si lo dije pero no estaba en lo correcto-.

-Bueno, como sea-.

-Quiero llevarme bien contigo por ella, no porque te aprecie ni porque crea que eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella-.

-Bien, entonces hagámoslo-.

Le cedí la mano y la aceptó.

-Hijo! hijo! van a partir la tarta- dijo mi padre haciendo cola para que le den su pedazo de tarta-.

Respiré hondo.

-Que no te engañe la perilla es un crío-.

-Lo se... _"forever young"-_ murmuró en inglés-.

-Sí, más o menos-.

-Pervertido tatuado- dijo Hakon a Troy-.

-Te jodes! la tengo en mi cama-.

Bien la fiesta había empezado y ya estaban borrachos.

-Te odio-.

-Pues yo te odio más!- dijo Troy-.

-Chicos traje tequila- dijo Xinia-.

-Que bien- se acercó Hakon tomando una copa y dándosela

a Troy- brindemos-.

-SI BRINDEMOS!-.

-¿Y estos?-.

-Se odian pero... se aman-.

-Ah...- dijo el soldado-.

-y esto no es nada... verás cómo se pondrá dentro de unas horas-.


	54. Chapter 54

_**CAPITULO 54 **_

**(Ryan Pov)**

-¿Qué harás a partir de ahora soldado? -.

Sabía bien a qué se refería. Ya no volvería a estados unidos, en este momento pasaba a ser un hombre buscado como todos los casannova.

-trabajare para su familia señor mirando hacia duque.

Este rio roncamente sin dejar de fumar.

-deja eso de señor ryan, ahora somos familia.

Respire hondo.

-y ahora es tu familia también -.

Lo mire fijamente.

-¿sabes lo que significa? -.

-lo se señ… duque -.

-bien, me alegra escucharlo -.

Solo asentí. Estábamos los dos solos hablando en su despacho.

-vivirán aquí el afirmándolo.

-no me parece…-.

El no me dejo que termine de hablar.

-¿Dónde piensas llevar a Sofía? ¿Quieres que tu mujer pase alguna necesidad? -.

Respire todo lo hondo que pude.

Claro que no. Amaba a Sofía. No quería que le faltase nada.

-no -.

El sonrió.

-bienvenido a la familia extendiendo su mano.

Estreche mi mano con la de él.

"_habla imbécil" -._

-pues gracias -.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y apareció la señorita…bueno, ahora solo bree.

-duque ven rápido y hakon se mataran -.

**(Sofía Pov)**

Baje rápidamente las escaleras al escuchar los gritos. Mi madre bajo conmigo como mi prima Dasha.

Las tres entramos al salón de fiesta mirando lo que teníamos delante de nuestros ojos.

-¡QUE COÑO ES ESTO? -. Hakon grito lanzándole un revista sobre el rosto de troy.

Este solo se quedo quieto mirándolo.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Máximo que estaba a mi lado.

Este no dijo nada con una mano tenia tapado sus ojos y me alcanzo una revista. Mire fijamente la portada.

"_MIERDA"_

Eran troy y Judith. Ella sin nada arriba pero troy tenía tapado sus senos con sus manos. Leí el titulo de la portada _**"LA HIJA DE HAKON WINCHESTER Y SU MARIDO, CAUSAN SENSACIÓN Y MIEDO"**_ -.

Ahora entendía a hakon.

-¡matare al directo de _rolling stones!_ -.

Hakon gritaba y caminaba de un lado a otro.

Ryan se acerco a mí, al hacerlo sujete su mano. Lo mire.

-¿esto pasa siempre? -.

Me encogí de hombros.

-te acostumbraras….-.

Y en ese momento hakon sujeto del cuello a troy.

-LA ESTAS TOCANDO -.

-ES MIA. PUEDO HACER CON ELLA LO QUE QUIERA -.

-CALLA ERE SUN PERVERTIDO -.

-TE JODES -.

Hakon le pego un puñetazo en la nariz a Troy, este le devolvió el golpe. Y así comenzaron como siempre hacían.

-¡yo también quiero fotos así! anny feliz.

-claro que no dijo hannival -.

-siiii, Judith lo ha hecho quejo -.

-TE CONSEGUIRE UN MODELO ANNY grito Hakon -.

-CALLA GUITARRISTA gritaron troy y hannival a la vez.

Abrace a ryan por la cadera.

-ryan .

El me miro.

-yo te amo -.

El sonrió besando mis labios.

-igual yo niña engreída


	55. Chapter 55

_**CAPITULO 55**_

_**EPILOGO**_

**(Pov Ryan)**

Desperté en la madrugada y miré dormir a Sofía, estaba abrazándome y su cabeza estaba en mi pecho.

Estaba desnuda al igual que yo. Hacía dos meses que estábamos viviendo en la casa de los Casannova, seguía en mi puesto y compraba mis cosas con mi dinero, había insistido en eso.

No me parecía justo aprovecharme del dinero.

Vladimir había decidido quedarse aquí con su mujer para estar cerca de su hija. Pero supuse que no se fiaba de mi.

Ella se movió y me miró fijo.

-Buenos días- murmuró-.

-Hola- la besé-.

-¿Es hora de levantarse?-.

-Sí, tengo que ir a trabajar-.

-Vale... te veo más tarde entonces-.

-Si-.

La seguí besando y la senté sobre mí.

-Y si te quedas conmigo-.

-¿cómo?-.

-Falta al trabajo hoy-.

-No puedo...-.

-Si puedes...-.

-Bueno llegaré un poco tarde-.

-Eso es perfecto-.

La abracé todo lo fuerte que pude, estaba donde quería estar.

* * *

**Hola :)) Muchas gracias por leer este Fanfic, y por los comentarios que han dejado, esperamos seguir contando con dichos comentarios. Esperamos que esta historia les haya gustado leerla, como a nosotras escribirlas.**

_**Señorita Morena y Valeria Vulturi**_


End file.
